Seduction
by DestinyIgnites
Summary: (AU) "He sat across from her, taking in her appearance; her blonde hair, curly and wet from the storm; her soaked gown clinging to her skin, revealing her form just as though she was naked. He wanted her, he realized without a moment's hesitation. His plans had changed in an instant. He did not want only her blood; he wanted her in his bed. She would please him, he decided."
1. A Racing Within My Heart

**Plot bunny would not die, so I wrote it out. Might write more, depending on the response...if I end up writing more, it will be very M rated.**

**Unedited and half of it was written in the middle of the night. Give me a break, please? I'll go back and edit things later, with a fresh pair of eyes. **

**Also, this is AU. Caroline is human.**

* * *

_"The're a racing within my heart,_

_and I am barely touching you."_

* * *

_~England, 1537 ~_

"Lord Nikalaus," a voice called out.

Klaus looked away from the burning fire and turned to where the voice was coming from. He saw his two men standing before him, holding a young woman. There was a cold, bitter storm outside and Klaus was in no mood to hunt; he sent his men to fetch him a girl and it appeared they brought him this small blonde. She glared up at him, her blue eyes filled with fear and her body trembling from the cold. He greeted her warmly, all the while knowing she would be dead by nightfall.

She didn't reply to his greeting, only continued to tremble from the cold.

"Are you missing your tongue?" He asked, pressing for a response.

She was not like any girl in her time. She had been told this constantly by her mother, who feared that with her sharp tongue she would never find herself a husband. It did not matter, however; she did not want a husband for herself. No, she wanted to be free. She wanted freedom and expression, she wanted happiness. Her mother was right; she did have a sharp tongue and one that often got her scolding and punishment. Often, she couldn't help herself; discourteous words and gestures would form before she had the mind to stop them.

This time was no different.

Before she had given herself a proper moment to think over his question, she stuck her tongue out at him, showing him that she wasn't missing a tongue at all. Realizing what she had done, she quickly sucked it back in, wondering how much irritation this action would elicit from the man before her. After all, he was Niklaus Mikaelson.

Yes, she recognized him instantly. He was a member of the Original Family of vampires. She had heard stories about them – horror stories – when she was a little girl. There were more of them, she knew, but no one spoke of it. She stood before the three men, wet and trembling from the cold storm she had been rescued from, knowing she was brought to her death, like a lamb to a slaughter house.

She fearfully waited for Klaus to hit her or shout at her, in response to her rude gesture, but instead he surprised her; he smiled with clear amusement.

"Well, now that I know you have it, I'd like you to use it," Klaus said with a grin. "For instance, you may tell me your name."

"I'm cold," she said, ignoring his request to know her name. She stuttered as she said this, her body shaking beyond her control.

Klaus chuckled softly at this, amused once again. He liked her. Taking a blanket off a chair on his left, he took the liberty of softly draping it around her shoulders.

One of his maids had strayed into the room, curiously looking at the blonde girl.

"Elizabeth, I urge you to keep your eyes inside your sockets," Klaus scolded the maid for her shameless staring. "Fetch her a clean gown," he commanded her.

"Leave us," he said, dismissing both men that brought her in.

The girl looked at Klaus curiously. She spent her whole childhood hearing stories of people fearing him, yet he did not appear frightening at all. He did not look capable of immense torture and murder. As she thought this, she could practically hear her mother laughing, telling her that all men – vampire or otherwise – were capable of immense torture and murder. She tried her best to remain impassive, but it was difficult. She feared for her life, although she had little left to live for.

He met her gaze and cocked his head to one side in amusement. Without a word, he gestured for her to sit before the fire and she did. He sat across from her, taking in her appearance; her blonde hair, curly and wet from the storm; her soaked gown clinging to her skin, revealing her form just as though she was naked. He wanted her, he realized without a moment's hesitation. His plans had changed in an instant. He did not want only her blood; he wanted her in his bed. She would please him, he decided.

"The fire has made you warmer?" He asked conversationally.

She nodded, still silent.

"My name is Klaus," he informed. The blanket she held so tightly to herself had slipped from her shoulder, revealing her bare skin, causing Klaus' mind to charter into sinful territory (not that he minded, or made even the slightest effort to control his thoughts). It was clear she was not aware of the appeal she had, making her all that much more desirable.

"I know who you are," she replied levelly. Her eyes never left the fire, although she could feel him watching her like a hawk. "I heard stories about you."

He arched a brow. "Only good, I hope." He smiled at this, because he knew better than to assume any story floating around about him would be good.

"Many fear you," she informed, her eyes still on the fire, ignoring his watchful glare.

"I know."

"That makes you happy?" She asked curiously. For a second, she forgot about the threat of death and let out a breath she had been holding in since she first arrived at his mansion.

He smiled at the mysterious woman before him. Surely she knew why she was brought here, yet any fear he had previously seen in her had been extinguished and replaced with a serenity he had rarely seen. It was interesting and almost comforting.

"I prefer to not discuss my various likes and dislikes," he replied calmly, "especially with those who have yet to introduce themselves."

She took a slow breath, keeping her eyes on the fire. "Caroline," she told him.

"Caroline," he tested the name on his lips. "It's a pleasure."

She scoffed before she could stop herself.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, unaffected by her scoff. She had not looked at him once, since sitting down and he silently hoped she would. He wanted a better look at her face.

"Because your mindless men plucked me off the side of the road and forced me into your home," she replied with ease.

"Do you not fear me?" He asked, surprised by her tone and her words – in fact, surprised by everything about her.

She thought about the question for a long second or two. The fear had vanished although she had not consciously decided that there was nothing to fear. She did not fear him. Perhaps she was a fool for her bravery. "No," she said simply. "Not anymore."

He smirked. "There's a great mistake."

She stayed silent, her eyes still focused on the flames, and he took another moment to take in her beauty. It was more than her form that intrigued him; her mind was of interest to him as well. She did not appear to be the typical obedient young woman, ready to take orders in silence. No, she was brave, opinionated, and mysterious; all the things men of this time failed to appreciate. He liked her.

"Tell me, Caroline, why was a fragile woman like you out in the darkness, in harsh weather like this?"

Although she was a woman, she refused to see herself as fragile and weak. She stayed silent for a moment, not feeling the need to quarrel over this. There were lies she could tell him, but it would be pointless. After all, she would die here no matter what she said. "I ran away," she told him honestly.

"May I ask?"

"You already have," she replied sharply. "I was betrothed," she told him.

"Was he not to your liking?" Truthfully, he didn't particularly care, but he did enjoy the sound of her voice.

"He was pleasant enough," she replied calmly. "I simply have no desire to be married."

"I wish you would look at me," he finally said, somewhat irritably.

She quickly snapped her head around to look at him, surprised by the outburst. "Do you wish all your victims to look at you as you interrogate them?" She asked icily.

He paused at the question. "First, Miss Caroline, this is not an interrogation. It is a conversation and I expect you to contribute." He gave her a minute to respond, should she choose to, but she did not. He continued. "Secondly, no harm will come to you, unless you go against me."

Her eyes widened. "You don't wish to kill me?"

"Not yet," he replied in an assuring tone.

"Well, what do you want with me?"

The innocence of her question made him smile wickedly. His tongue danced behind his lips, impatiently waiting for the moment he could explore all she could offer him. "I would like to get to know you," he replied simply.

Elizabeth, the plump brown-eyed maid, walked through the large doors of the living room, holding a green gown.

Now that Klaus had made up his mind about Caroline's fate, she would not need this gown tonight. She would need it tomorrow, he decided. "Take it back," he commanded Elizabeth.

Her brown eyes looked up at him with sincere confusion.

"Am I speaking a language you do not understand?" He asked irritably.

She cleared her throat and turned to leave, the green gown in hand.

"I suppose that means you are no longer bothered by my wet clothes," Caroline said quietly.

He smiled at her words, which were again said with such amusing innocence. "You will be staying the night," he informed her. "You may have your pick of any spare bedroom." It was only after he said this that he wondered if she would give herself to him tonight. He dismissed the thought instantly; she was dirty and exhausted. He would wait, for now.

Her mouth opened to protest. She closed it promptly, feeling no want to go back out in the cold and rain. "Why?" She asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Is roaming around in this cold more to your liking than a clean bed and gown?" He answered her question with one of his own. "Being a runaway, I believe I can safely assume you have no place else to go."

She nodded, somewhat sadly.

"It's settled then," he said cheerfully. "One of the maids will show you to a room and clean you off."

Caroline watched him leave the room, taking a deep breath. With him gone, she removed the blanket from her shoulders and ran a hand through her untamed, wet hair. She was never one that needed her future drawn out clearly but, at that moment, she really wished she knew what he had in store for her, if not an untimely death.

Klaus walked up the spiraling staircase of his mansion, on his way to make the necessary arrangements for Caroline's stay. A confident smirk painted his face, knowing that soon Caroline would be his. But, they would need to play before they could share a bed. All satisfying courtships were only colored more brightly with a little play and flirtation. After all, she would not be some meaningless whore, he decided. No, she would be a pleasant distraction from a world that made him sway between boredom, stress, and irritation.

Tomorrow she would offer herself to him, he decided with confidence. Tomorrow, he would seduce her.

* * *

**I don't even know if I should laugh or cry at this. It started out as romantic AU, but ended up being a chapter of Klaus trying to get laid lol. I have the next few chapters planned out and will post them, if this gets an okay response, but a fair warning: more chapters = explicit sexuality. If that floats your boat, please leave me a review. Please, I beg you! ;)**


	2. I'm Stained to You

**I am actually in complete and utter shock at the great response that the first chapter got. Honestly, I never expected this but it made me so happy. Thank you so much to every single one of you that reviewed and followed the story! It really means so much to me. Clearly the reviews inspired me, because it's only been a few days and I have chapter two written and ready. Now my only concern is that you guys got your hopes up and I might disappoint you with this next chapter. I really hope I don't. I hope you guys enjoy this. *fingers crossed***

**A bit of a warning is that I am no history major and this fic takes place in 1537, so if I ever get a bit of history wrong (in the future), please go easy on me!**

* * *

_"The candy sweetness scent of you, it bathes my skin_

_I'm stained to you."_

* * *

Elizabeth, one of the maids, was very kind to her. She was soft spoken and unaffected by Caroline's tendency to speak before thinking. She smiled softly at Caroline, tightening the corset laces of her badly fitted green gown. She tightened them so much that Caroline gasped in pain. Elizabeth loosened them then, only a little. Caroline looked at the softly woven sleeves. It looked to be an expensive gown, although this was not surprising. Everything about the Lord Niklaus reeked of wealth.

"Do you know why he did not kill me, last night?" Caroline asked very quietly.

"He has eyes for you," Elizabeth replied warmly. "Lust dances in his eyes each time he looks at you. You don't see it?"

Caroline tensed. Elizabeth must have noticed this, because she quickly placed the palms of her hands on Caroline's shoulders and firmly pressed down, making Caroline relax – or at least deceitfully appear to be relaxed. She hadn't noticed the lust Elizabeth spoke of. She only noticed a man who appeared to be playing some sort of game, with his smiles carrying secret messages that were unknown to her.

"And if I refuse to be his whore?" Caroline asked after a moment of silence.

"Then you shall be his meal," Elizabeth replied with ease, taking a step away from Caroline to look at how the gown fit. "Poor young girl, you," she said with sympathy. "Pain will follow no matter which road you choose."

"Even if I choose to spend nights with him?" Caroline asked, careful to hide her unease from Elizabeth's words.

Suddenly, she took a quick step towards Caroline, her mouth at Caroline's ear. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked, with her voice very low and masking the excitement she felt at sharing her secret.

Caroline nodded.

"In my first hours serving the Lord Niklaus, I heard a woman screaming," she began. "She sounded like she was in pain, so I peeped. I opened the door, only a little."

Caroline spared Elizabeth her judgments, knowing she had no right to voice them; she herself was interested in Elizabeth's gossip. She listened attentively.

"He had tied a cloth over the poor woman's eyes so that she could not see. She was on the floor before him, begging him to enter her from behind. He rammed inside her as though he hated her," the maid continued in her low, whispering voice. "Then, he pulled out and left her there – just as she was – like a dog, on all four legs!" Elizabeth said in delighted shock.

Caroline took half a step back. "I don't want to hear more," she said. Her cheeks burned. She had never been with a man the way that Elizabeth described. No, in her experience, she would lay still beneath her betrothed as he took his pleasure quickly and in silence. This was the only way she had known.

The maid was unstoppable. "There is more!" She said in excitement. "He slapped her. He hit her until each cheek of her behind was red, like blood. That's not all," she added. "He draws blood from them, sucking at the wound until the women cry with pain or pleasure – sometimes it's difficult to tell which." Elizabeth took half a breath. She had not taken one throughout the course of her story and she needed one if she had any hope of not fainting. "When he's done, he just leaves them. He drops them like a child does an old toy. He does not spend the night in their beds. He leaves them to find their way out, almost always bruised and red with blood."

Caroline took a steady breath, trying to keep herself from going weak at the knees. She could feel blood leaving her face, painting her white like a ghost. She had no desire to be bruised and bloody, or to be drained of her blood and left for dead. She had half a mind to hatch a plan and run away from this damned place, but she could remember Klaus' words of warning: "No harm will come to you, _unless_ you go against me," he said. It appeared her safest choice was to stay. Perhaps, she would eventually learn to become invisible, like her mother always told her a woman should be.

"Oh dear, I've frightened you, haven't I?" The maid asked, suddenly aware that Caroline had lost all her color. "He might be gentle with you," she said, although she did not believe in her own words. "He seems to have taken a fancy to you," she added, trying to ease Caroline's mind.

"I will not spend a night with him," Caroline said strongly.

The maid let out a sudden laugh. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hand, silencing herself. "He will not ask," she said simply, before making her way out of Caroline's room.

Caroline could hear her laugh all the way down the hallway.

* * *

When she had come down the spiraling stairs that morning, she was told by another maid – Margaret was her name – that Klaus had gone out hunting for the morning. His brother was with him and they would return midday.

"You are pretty," Margaret said, looking Caroline from head to toe, inspecting her looks for faults.

Caroline nodded uncomfortably and softly said, "Thank you."

Very abruptly, Margaret pulled at the laces of Caroline's gown, tightening them at the chest. She took half a step back after doing this and looked to the ground, critically. "Your gown does not fit well," she informed. "The Lord's sister was taller and her breasts were plumper," she said bluntly.

Oh, so the dress belonged to Niklaus' sister, Caroline quickly understood. It was better than the alternative of wearing a gown that belonged to one of his old whores, she decided.

"Where is his sister?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It is not for me to share," Margaret replied coolly, making it clear that she would not gossip as Elizabeth had. "I will measure you and a better fitted gown will be made for you soon," she told her.

"There is no need for a better gown," Caroline protested. "I will not be here long."

Margaret grinned in amusement. "You have caught his interest. I heard him speak of you to his brother. He will keep you for many nights to come."

She had made her way out of the room quickly, leaving Caroline alone once again, to feel the color draining from her face.

* * *

Klaus and his brother (although Caroline had yet to see him) had returned with a live deer. Caroline watched as a few men took it away; the poor thing squirming with absolute terror. Caroline frowned, feeling sympathy for it. She wished there was a way to unleash it and let it go free, but she knew it would be dead by the time she found it.

"That will be your dinner," Klaus said joyfully.

For luncheon, there was a big pig on the table, with the head still attached. Caroline stared at it with hungry eyes; she had not eaten in at least twelve hours. On her plate were vegetables and mashed potatoes. Taking a fork-full of the potatoes, she slowly brought them up to her mouth. More than anything, she wanted to devour her plate and have all of it at once, but she couldn't. She had to remain lady-like. She could feel him watching her again and she made a silent wish that he would look away. He did not. As steadily as she could, she brought another bit of potato to her mouth, looking down at her plate as she did this.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

She nodded.

"You're awfully tense," he observed.

"You're staring at me," she replied stiffly.

He leaned back on his chair, keeping his eyes on her. Her hair was up and away from her face, giving better light to the perfectly creamy skin of her face and the rosy color of her lips. The green gown was poorly fitted, but the maids had done a good job of tightening it around her – especially her chest, which was round and perfectly pushed together.

He gave her a charming smile, although she was not looking at him. "It's difficult to take one's eyes off such exquisite beauty."

She kept silent, trying not to scoff or roll her eyes at this remark of his. It was his attempt at bedding her, she understood – and after Elizabeth's story, she felt no desire for it. She could not revel in pain, like the woman in the story.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She popped her head up from her plate very suddenly.

He sat up on his seat and raised his brows in surprise. He said nothing, uncertain as to why such a question arose.

"Like this pig," she pointed with her fork. "So that once you have your way with me and choose to drain me of my blood, you will have a grander meal," she explained.

He stared at her in stunned silence for a moment. "No," he replied with a stutter. Suddenly deciding to have a little bit of fun with what appeared to be a serious concern of hers, he took a piece of the pig and brought it to her plate. "However, that's a splendid idea. Here, have some more," he encouraged, putting a few more pieces of meat on her plate.

Her mouth popped open and suddenly she was no longer hungry. In fact, she felt ill at the idea of having her blood drained from her body. Even worse, that she was being raised like pig or cattle, in preparation for it all. Very slowly, she set her fork down on her plate, all the while trying not to vomit from the sudden knot in her stomach.

He smiled in amusement. "Has your hunger vanished?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied evenly.

Good, he thought to himself. Anyway, he was bored of eating. He had better plans for the evening; none of which included her staring at the dead pig in horror, as she was presently doing.

"Come with me," he commanded softly.

* * *

His garden was still wet from last night's storm and a few branches had broken off the bushes and trees around his mansion. Together, he and Caroline walked quietly.

"Why did you run from your betrothed?" Klaus asked conversationally. It was not something that bothered him (although it did give him cause to get more men to ensure she would not escape him), but he did find himself curious, wanting to know more about her.

She tightened her cape around her, keeping her hood up over her head. "I enjoy freedom," she replied simply. "He did not enjoy my having it."

He looked at her, surprised by the response. It seemed she had a habit of diverting her gaze and he did not care for it. He could read people well, often through the expressions in their eyes, and with her looking down, or away from him, this was not something he could do easily. It made him struggle in their conversations.

"Have you ever married?" She asked, suddenly curious. She wasn't entirely certain what year he was born, but she did know it was many years before anyone she ever knew. Surely in all that time he must have at least thought of capturing a woman for himself; taking her and clipping her metaphorical wings.

He smiled at the silly question. "Marriage is a business arrangement," he told her, "and I don't much like mixing business with pleasure."

Without noticing, she rolled her eyes. What he said made her think of Elizabeth's story; the many woman who offered him pleasure without words of marriage.

"Do you not like me?" He asked bluntly, catching the eye-roll.

"I do not feel anything for you at all," she told him with icily, not pausing to think about her response. "It is not my place to like you, or to dislike you."

He shrugged at this, dissatisfied with the answer.

"In any case, I suspect you will treat me the same," she added, keeping her eyes away from his.

"You have no opinion of me at all?"

"No," she lied. He was not a good person, she thought. That was an opinion. It was an opinion that years of childhood stories – tales of the Original Family – helped carve.

If she had understood she was not kept alive to supply her blood, she must have known why she was truly still breathing "Do I tempt you?" He asked bluntly, with a clear sexual undertone.

"No!" She answered quickly, fearfully remembering Elizabeth's story.

The speed with which she answered struck him as odd. He stopped dead in his tracks and placed a hand on her shoulder, ensuring she would do the same.

"I would rather be your blood supply than lie in bed with you, being handled like an animal," she spat out bitterly. She feared his response to her outburst, but she did her best to keep that fear out of her face. She masked it with a look of hatred, although – oddly – she did not hate him. She did not like him, but hate was never a word she could apply with ease. She had never hated anyone in her young life.

"My maids have been gossiping," he voiced his sudden realization. A hint of anger flared up and he made a silent decision to compel them to keep their mouths shut. "Which maid?" he asked. It didn't particularly matter; he would compel them all. Still, he was curious as to which one had the audacity to speak of his life to anyone.

"It doesn't matter." She kept walking. She felt guilty for bringing his suspicions to the maids. It was not her intention.

"It does." He stopped her again. "Do as I say," he commanded.

"You'll have to force me," she said fearlessly.

She was infuriating. Was it her intention to drive him absolutely mad, or was it a gift given to her by nature? "That can be arranged," he spat out. "I am _not_ above it."

She was nervous again, her stomach turning. She met his eyes, coldly and without any indication of fear, although she was quickly growing more and more terrified. She could hear her mother's voice in her head, telling her it was a miracle Klaus hadn't killed her yet, with a tongue like hers.

"What did they say?" He asked cautiously, after taking a moment to quell his anger at her stubbornness.

"Only that any woman that leaves your bed leaves bruised and bloody," she told him levelly.

He paused at this, staying silent for another moment. "I do nothing that is not in their tastes as well as my own," he replied finally.

"So it is in your tastes to abuse them?"

"No," he replied. "You will understand it soon enough," he dismissed the accusatory tone, uncomfortably.

"Will you force me into your bed?" She asked, making it clear she would not agree to it on her own. Her tone was bitter now, knowing she had few options now that he had trapped her with him. She ran away because she wanted freedom, only to be trapped with this man. She was caged no matter where she was and it angered her.

He stopped her again, spinning her around to face him. Her look gave away nothing, angering him. Very slowly, he took a few steps forward, pressing her into the cold wall of his mansion. "I won't have to," he replied to her question with confidence. "You will come to me out of your own free will."

He was very close to her, their noses nearly touching. "And what if I say no?" She asked, raising her chin up to keep their lips farther apart.

He smirked, slipping his hands to either side of her waist. "You won't."

She had raised her chin, giving him easier access to her creamy, white neck. He could see the vague mark of a long vein and he placed his thumb on it, feeling her pulse quicken at his touch. "You will be saying yes," he assured her in a low, seductive voice. "You will be moaning it –_very_ eagerly," he added.

Despite herself, she took in everything about him: his voice, his lips, the darkness of his eyes, the strength of his arms, and the feeling of desirability that he granted her so freely. Perhaps he was as cruel as the stories claimed. Perhaps he was a devil trapped on earth, but there was something intriguing about him – something she could not quite understand.

She had made a mistake, elevating her chin like she had. She could feel his hot breath on the curve of her neck and it made her shiver with a sudden, unwelcome want. His lips met the skin on her neck, very delicately and softly pressing against it. She tried her best to remain as still as possible, trapped between the cold bricks of the mansion and the warmth of his body, redolent of his heavy desire for her. He placed one of his legs between both of hers, pressing into the skirt of her gown; and with him sensually sucking at the skin of her neck, it took much her willpower to not rub herself against him, to quell her own newly ignited needs. She would not give in like he wanted her to, she decided.

"You will give yourself to me," he whispered against her neck, inhaling the scent of her. "You will cry out with pleasure and _beg_ for me to touch you. And when I do, you will beg for more."

Caroline remained very still, trying desperately to keep her breathing controlled. He kissed her neck again and she closed her eyes from the sensation. She let out a slow breath, desperately hoping it would not become a moan. It was not only his lips on her neck, but his tongue as well. His warm hands explored her body over her clothes, going from her waist to her behind. Her lust for him rose even higher and she could practically hear her own heartbeat as it fought its way out of her chest. She clutched the sides of her gown with both hands to keep from making a move towards him and shut her eyelids even tighter, as he continued his lustful kisses.

"When I leave, you will not be able to satisfy yourself, no matter how you try. _Nothing_ will compare to the feeling I will give you," he whispered confidently against her neck, his lips still touching her skin. He could hear the fabric of her gown as she scrunched chunks of it in each hand. Still she did not make a move in his favor, still denying him. He smiled at this, amused by her stubbornness.

He looked from the skin of her neck and slowly untied her cape, revealing her plump breasts, pressed up and pushed together by the laces of the gown. They rose and fell with each slow breath she took, and his fingers burned to touch them; to feel them against his own skin; to bring them to his mouth and make them sore after his kiss. His cock stirred inside his breaches at the thought of this. He could feel her shaking with desire against his own body and he would leave her like this, he decided; wanting and unsatisfied. She would lie awake that night and dream of him, wish for him, ache for him. This would teach her not to refuse him the next time he made his wishes clear.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy with want, and he became even more certain that she had lied; he _did_ tempt her. He smiled a wicked smile at this. "Your body speaks more truth than your mouth," he told her.

She didn't dare speak, knowing her voice would betray her, just as her body did. She could feel his hands move back to either side of her waist, his lips on her skin again. His right hand soon left her waist, slowly making its way lower and lower on her body. She imagined the feel of it between her legs, despite her best efforts not to let her mind stray. Not only was her body betraying her, her own mind was working against her. She held her breath now, praying he would not touch her there, as he slowly moved his hand closer and closer. Very lightly, he touched between her legs, over the fabric of her dress. She released the breath, no longer being able to keep it inside, and it came out like a lustful panting. She hated herself for it.

A gasp escaped her lips as his warm body abruptly left hers. Just as Elizabeth said he did with all his women, he left her there – just as she was – aching with a newly ignited, burning want. He did not turn to look at her again, only continued to walk back to his mansion, his walk cocky and arrogant. Watching him walk away, she thought of his promises. She stayed pressed against the wall, her hand now on her chest, trying to bury the ache he awoke in her.

"God, help me," she breathed shakily.

Klaus smiled arrogantly, content with the reaction he managed to elicit from the blonde. She wanted him, just as he wanted her – in equal measure. It was made obvious by every move her body made, despite her efforts to control herself. Still, she did not consent, like wanted her to – like he expected her to. It was a delay, but an enjoyable one. He would have her soon enough.

He always got what he wanted, and he wanted her.

She would beg him to take her and make her his.

And he would.

* * *

Caroline made her way inside the mansion soon after. Her mind was in a daze and she found that she was still half dizzy with want, not that she had any intention of giving into it.

She was hungry now, having forgotten Klaus' threat of making her fat so that there would be more of her blood to feast on. Very cautiously and quietly, she entered the room he reserved for feasting. There was a man sitting at the table and she curtsied politely.

He stood up from his seat. "You must be Caroline."

She nodded, her head bowed down.

"I am Niklaus' brother," he informed. "You may call me Elijah."

She raised her head up suddenly, to get a better look. He was attractive, much like his brother, although their features were very different; his were darker, yet he looked kinder.

Elijah smiled warmly at her, despite her diverted gaze. He looked to where her eyes traveled – the dining table. "Come eat with me, I insist," he said, slipping a hand to her waist and guiding her to the table. She was hesitant, begging the question, "What has Niklaus said to frighten you?"

She pressed her lips together, making no sound.

"It will stay between us," he assured her.

She flushed red from embarrassment, but Elijah was persistent – it appeared to be a quality he shared with his brother. "He said he would make me fat," she pointed to the pig again, "like that pig, so there would be more blood of mine to drain, once he was ready."

A smile instantly flashed across Elijah's face and, although he tried his best not to, he laughed. Looking down at the ground, he pressed his hand to his lips to better suppress the amusement. "My brother has a pitiless sense of humor, at times," he explained, with his smile still present. "He has no such intentions, I assure you. Now, eat."

She sat down and one of the maids had brought her a fresh plate, with new fresh greens and an empty spot for the meat. Just as when Klaus was watching her, she ate carefully and slowly, despite her want to quickly lessen her hunger. She felt his eyes on her and, once more, she felt like an animal in a cage. She looked up from her pate at his brown eyes and smiled politely.

"It would serve you well to get a better gown for tomorrow's events," he told her.

"Tomorrow's events?"

"Niklaus tells me he has an evening of great entertainment planned."

She flushed scarlet, images of Klaus' lips on her skin and his hand between her legs danced behind her eyes, as she wondered what exactly went into the category of 'entertainment'. Only God's help would keep her from being seduced into sharing a bed with the devil himself, she was sure of it.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter two. I really hope you guys don't hate it. *takes deep breath to calm nerves* Please leave reviews, if you have a minute!**


	3. A Kiss that Lingers

**I am honestly so thankful for the response to this fic! It makes me so happy that so many have followed, faved, and reviewed it. Thank you to every single one of you that took the time to do that and I really hope I don't diappoint you with this new chapter!**

**This isn't a long fic, so I don't want to drag out chapter updates...I was hoping to update sooner, but I needed to do a bit of research for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! *fingers crossed***

* * *

_"The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in."_

* * *

Klaus informed that the evening would be spent at the palace of King Henry. The night was to be filled with great entertainment; feasting, games, musicians and dancing.

In preparation for the evening, the maids had stuffed Caroline into a gown that was smaller than the green she wore the day before. It was a beautiful gown, far more beautiful than anything she had ever worn in her young life. It was colored a beautiful pink, with touches of white. The softly woven sleeves were padded with silk, on the inside. From behind, Margaret and Elizabeth tied the silk laces on the back of the gown so tightly that Caroline could barely breath – this was intentional, she assumed bitterly, to ensure she looked well enough to be seen with Klaus.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said, watching Caroline make her way down from her bedroom.

She smiled shyly, sweeping into a swift curtsy. "Do the people in attendance all know what you are?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He smiled, slipping a hand to her waist and walking her to the horses. "Some know, some have been compelled to forget, some only guess and gossip – like I assume your family did, others remain clueless," he told her.

She looked up at him with a hesitant smile.

"None dare question me," he added.

* * *

Sitting at a large table, Caroline and Klaus, amongst other many guests and servants of the king, watched as a few women danced. There was one woman in the middle, and five dancing around her. To the side of them was a woman singing and another musician. The night was filled with laughter and joy.

Taking her eyes from the dancers, Caroline glanced to Jane Seymour, the King's latest wife.

"She is round with his child," Klaus whispered, leaning into her. "He is hopeful for a son; his heir."

Caroline kept her eyes on Jane; she was laughing wildly at something the king had said to her, her hand resting over her small, round belly.

"I suspect he will go absolutely mad, if she gives him a girl," Klaus added. "If I were in his place, I would want a son also," he continued under his breath.

"I would wish a daughter for you," Caroline said.

He leaned away from her instantly. He looked at her, inspecting her face for any possible emotional cues, but she kept her face away from him and her eyes on Jane. He stayed silent for a moment. "I understand you don't much like me, but I didn't think cruelty was in your nature," he finally said, his voice very stiff and controlled.

She looked to him, her expression soft and unaffected by his accusation. "My wish for you is not out of my cruelty," she told him, "It is out of my kindness."

He raised his brows, prompting her to explain.

"If you were in place of the King, what good would a son do?" She began explaining. "A girl would cook, clean, and take care of you should you fall ill. A son will only wish for your death so that he might take your place as the new King."

"And should I die, who would lead England to greatness?" He asked, leaning back on his chair, amused by her logic.

"A woman," she said bluntly. He smiled at her, making her cheeks burn from embarrassment. It reminded her of the many times that she had felt completely and utterly alone, trapped in a world where no one shared her opinions. She felt a sudden anger at his mocking smile. "Do not laugh at me," she scolded. "I am not a fool – although you think I may say foolish things."

His smile remained. "I do not think you are a fool," he told her gently.

She looked at him and for a moment – for one small moment – she saw kindness in him. She looked down, feeling her heart begin to race. When she looked up, only seconds later, he was no longer looking at her and she saw that the kindness she saw only seconds ago had vanished. She followed his gaze curiously.

Standing behind her was the king himself, as handsome as everyone had always told her he was. Flustered, Caroline rose from her seat and curtsied. Klaus had quickly gone up with her and slipped a hand around her waist, possessively. The memory of Elizabeth telling her that the King beds anything that moves suddenly popped into her head and, with this memory, Caroline quickly understood Klaus' gesture of passiveness. She was angered by it, although she did not dare make a move away from him. After all, her safety was in his hands.

"Niklaus speaks highly of you," the King said.

"Oh," she said under her breath, instantly wondering when they had a moment to speak of her. Recovering quickly, she smiled innocently, trying desperately to ignore both men's watchful glares. The king's eyes slowly traveled to her chest and Klaus' grip on her waist tightened in an instant. She stood still, uncomfortable and quickly feeling her cheeks go red.

"Come," the king said, "let us dance."

This was not a question, it was a command and one Caroline knew better than to refuse; everyone knew that the king expected complete obedience from any woman he laid his pretty eyes on.

* * *

Klaus sat at the table, rotting from his own anger.

The man next to him would not give him a moment of silence, voicing any thought that entered his simple-minded head. Needless to say, Klaus compelled the man to shut up and sit quietly for the rest of the evening, until the event was over. A woman – his wife, Klaus assumed – had approached him moments after Klaus did this, whispering a question into his ear. Even then the man did not say a word. Angrily, the woman stormed off, thinking she was being ignored. Klaus looked at the man for a short second and he looked back, still silent and very much confused by his new inability to speak, making Klaus smile in satisfaction from this.

Looking back over at Caroline, he saw that she and the king had finished their dance. He sat up on his chair, but before he could get up a new man approached her and the king had passed her off to him, like a child shares a toy. This did not end with one last dance, but continued with two other men – who were practically waiting in line to dance with her. What angered Klaus even more was Caroline's smile; so carefree and eager. It was a smile she had never given to him. With every one of her smiles and laughs, Klaus felt every muscle in his body tighten from jealousy, until he finally felt a very sudden snap.

He rose from his seat and made his way through the dance floor, until he reached Caroline and her latest boy. Moving between the two of them, he turned to the boy.

"You are feeling rather ill," Klaus said, his pupils dilating. "You need to spend the rest of the evening outside. Fresh air will do you good. If you get chilled from the weather, perhaps a run around the castle will bring you heat."

Caroline watched in shock as the man, as though all rational thought had escaped him, wandered off. She glared at Klaus, angrily. Before she could utter a single word, he took her by the wrist and dragged her outside of the room. Quickly, they walked down a long, poorly lit hallway.

"You're hurting me," she muttered under her breath, but he did not loosen his grip. Instead, he abruptly stopped and pressed her into the wall of the hallway. His body pressed against hers instantly and his hands found a space on the wall. She could feel his breath on her lips, so she pressed them together in a hard line. She would not make the mistake of raising her chin again, like she had the day before. He stayed silent at her gesture.

Then, very suddenly, she felt his hands under her legs and her feet quickly left the ground. She opened her mouth then, only because a surprised gasp escaped her lips. It happened in half a second, at most, but it was enough; it was enough time for Klaus to lower his mouth to hers and slide his tongue shamelessly into her mouth. Keeping her firmly pressed to the wall, he explored every corner of her mouth.

She couldn't help herself; she returned his kiss. Encouraged by her response, she felt his mouth leave hers. Very quickly, he trailed kisses along her jaw line, until he reached her ear and lightly sucked at the earlobe. Her legs wrapped around his waist very tightly to keep from falling and she soon found that her hands were in his dirty-blonde locks. Her body was going against everything her head was telling her. Feeling his mouth move down her neck and kiss the exposed part of her chest, she moaned. For a moment, she thought he would take her then, right in the middle of the great hall. Never before had she felt a man ache for her quite like he did, never before had she felt such an explosion of lust. It was so new. It was incredible, indescribable, and she could barely breathe from it all.

"You want me," he told her, moving his mouth from her skin. The kiss only reinforced this.

Breathless, she looked into his eyes, filled with lust. "No," she lied through her teeth.

He took a short moment to catch his own breath and control the involuntary responses of his body. "Why did you dance with those men?" He asked, with his voice now steady and controlled.

Softly, he lowered her onto the floor and removed his hands from her. He stayed where he was, keeping her to the wall, without touch.

"Because they asked," she replied with ease.

He lowered his head so their foreheads were almost touching and she looked up, into his dark eyes. "No," he told her, his voice very low. "You will dance with me. Only me."

Quickly, she recognized an unspoken 'or else…' in his voice and a shiver passed down her spine. She knew better than to protest when his eyes, as dark and full of anger as they were, burned into her with such intensity. Reluctantly, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, my Lord," she whispered.

* * *

They were dancing now, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music around them. Elevating her hand, Klaus stood in place a moment, watching her dance around him, their eyes never separating. Very sharply, he brought her back against him, moving with her in circles – once, twice, and again.

"I could make all of these people leave," Klaus whispered into her ear. "I could take you right now, here. All you have to do is ask."

He brought her in even closer and she remained stiff under his touch, mad for finding herself aroused by his desire from her. His body was hot against hers and she couldn't stop thinking of their kiss; so urgent and filled with explosive passion. She wanted it, she realized; the promises of pleasure that he made to her, the night before. Still, Elizabeth's story was fresh in her mind, working against Klaus' efforts.

Very suddenly, like a gift from the heavens, an idea came to her mind. She would tire him out this evening, ensuring she would remain untouched when they returned to his mansion. She would make him dance until his legs would hold him no more. He would be unable to do anything but sleep, she told herself proudly.

"I want to dance," she replied with a secret smile.

He gave a small groan of displeasure. "We shall dance."

And they danced. They danced without stop until Caroline herself could barely feel her legs. Still, she refused to let her own plan get the better of her. The fast pace of the dances would not tire her before they tired him.

"I'm bored of dancing," Klaus said abruptly, coming to a stop.

A woman bumped into him and he quickly turned to her, giving her a look that Caroline wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy. The woman apologized promptly and carried on with her dance. Klaus turned back to Caroline, shaking off his irritation.

Caroline looked to him, her brows raised. She inspected his appearance; his cheeks pink, his lips red, and the curls on his head lightly touched by sweat. He looked tired, but not tired enough.

"Sit," she told him, in her best tone of concern. "Sit, and I shall find someone else to dance with me." She took a step away from him, only to have him pull her back into him and continue dancing. She was torn at this gesture; torn between laugher and tears. Laughter because he was playing so perfectly into her plan and tears because she herself was so very tired of dancing.

"A drink?" He whispered into her ear at the end of their latest dance.

This went against her plan, but she really needed a drink; her throat was scratchy and her mouth was dry. She nodded, taking what felt like her last breath. He took her hand, leading her to a chair and, for the first time in their short courtship, she wished he would take her by the waist so that she may lean into him. He left and returned promptly, holding out an extravagant looking glass. She took it eagerly, brining it to her lips.

Watching her drink it, Klaus smiled his own secret smile. Surely, she did not think she could outsmart him, did she? Surely, she knew he would make sense of her plan and have his own, to get her to stop trying to tire him out.

A small moan left her as she attempted to figure out the taste of the drink he gave her. "What is this?" She asked.

The muscles in his neck strained as he tried to keep his smile from becoming a boyish grin. "It is a drink made of the finest fruits – the King's favorite," Klaus replied.

It was not a complete lie. After all, wine – a drink – was made of grapes – a fruit, was it not?

He took a small sip of his own wine, before setting it down on the table. A servant passed by them with a tray of more and Klaus quickly took another one, seeing that Caroline had eagerly finished hers. He handed it to her with a gentlemanly smile and watched her take sips until the glass was half empty.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked bluntly, getting out from her seat. Very suddenly, she felt a rush of dizziness sweep over her head. She ignored it. She paused for a short drink, but her plan was to remain intact. She was determined not to end the night bruised and bloody, like his other women.

"Yes," he replied, slightly disappointed that she had not yet finished her second glass. "Finish your glass, so the servant may take it away," he told her.

She finished it and the two of them continued onto the dance floor. They continued on for two more dances and by the end of the second, Caroline could feel the room starting to spin. Going with the moves of the dance, Klaus had brought her into him, but instead of her moving away, like she was supposed to, she stayed leaning against him.

"I'm feeling quite tired myself," he confessed. "Perhaps we should sit."

She tensed against his chest and regained control of her body. "You may sit, if you wish. I shall find someone else to dance with me," she told him. He was determined to bed her and she was determined not to be bedded. That little fact would not change, no matter how much she could feel the ground shaking beneath her.

He smiled at her stubbornness, all the while growing certain that he would never again dance, after this night. No, she was making him hate the sport. Somewhat angrily, he took hold of her hand and spun her around. It went against the moves of the dance and people watched them, but he did not care. He spun her around three times without stop, ensuring that she would be seeing stars by the time she had the luxury of leaning against his chest again.

"Another drink?" He asked, praying to God she would agree (let it be known that he did not believe in God).

She nodded, dizzy. Again, he took her by the hand, forcing her to walk steadily on her own, and sat her down. Within seconds, he came back to her with a drink. She took it without pause and drained her glass.

"The dance!" She exclaimed, louder than she normally would allow herself to speak.

He raised a brow in complete and utter surprise. The affects of the wine were appearing quickly (which was unexpected, but very much in his favor), but they had yet to lessen her stubborn nature. If she would force him into another dance, he was certain that heads would roll until blood poured from the rooftops of the King's castle.

She got up quickly, holding onto the edge of the table to keep her balance. She smiled, feeling a burst of happiness from her own dizziness.

"Are you aright?" He pressed, making his best attempt to sound concerned.

"Dizzy," she confessed.

A sigh of relief left him and he firmly pressed her back into her chair. "You should sit then, Caroline."

"But the dance…"

He rolled his eyes. "You need another drink, love."

"Some water," she requested softly.

He paused. "No…" he replied quietly, mimicking her soft tone. "Some more of the king's favorite. Fruits will help relieve you of your dizziness." She looked up at him with her big blue, innocent eyes, and he almost felt guilty for the lie. _Almost._ "I insist," he said.

By the sixth drink, Caroline had finally stopped making demands to dance, and for that Klaus thanked the God above him. With one problem gone, another arose: he was now with a blubbering mess of a woman. She was loud and insisted on walking around, drawing unnecessary and possibly even humiliating attention to herself. To spare himself the discomfort of prying eyes, he quickly made the decision to take her home and end the evening early.

* * *

Opening the doors of her bedroom, Klaus carefully placed her down on the bed. Without hesitation, he removed her cape and tossed it to a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes closed. She could feel him taking off her shoes, but she could not get herself to protest. Her feet ached from all the dancing. She leaned into the pillows of her bed, letting herself relax.

He sat down on the bed, covering her with a light blanket. Leaning over her, he let her hair loose, placing the pins down on the table by her bed. Her blonde curls fell to her face and spread around the pillow.

"Why do you deny me?" He asked suddenly, breaking their silence.

"You frighten me, sometimes," she replied sleepily. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she wished there was a way she could take them back, make him forget the confession.

He leaned closer, his expression soft. "And what if I told you I would not harm you?"

She opened her blood-shot eyes at his words. "Then I would call you a liar."

Her mind was foggy and the only clarity she saw was his face looking down at her. With ease, she placed a hand on his rough cheek, grazing his upper lip with her thumb. His eyes were so very blue.

"A very handsome liar," she corrected herself drunkenly. Placing her other hand on his opposite cheek, she brought his face to hers and connected their lips. Images of their last kiss danced behind her closed eyelids and she felt a sharp sensation of arousal sweep over her. She deepened the kiss.

Without haste, he removed the blanket between them and moved his weight over her, keeping himself up by his arms. Her hands moved from his face and he could feel her touching him; his behind, his waist, his shoulders. Her nails dug into his flesh, through his clothes, and she moaned into his mouth, waking his feelings of desire. He moved from her mouth to her neck and then her chest, quickly and urgently. She moaned his name and he could feel himself harden from the mere anticipation of spending the night with her.

Just then, very slowly, he felt her relax under him. Breathlessly, he raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips red from their kiss, her body relaxed and her eyes closed. She was asleep. He was kissing her chest and she fell asleep.

"Caroline…" he breathed, hoping his eyes deceived him.

Her response was a light snore, so he angrily slid to the side of her, on his back. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and made efforts to regain control over his urges. She turned to her side next to him, resting her hand on his chest. Her touch wasn't helping. He was _so close_. This was sexual frustration at its finest. Removing her hand, he got off the bed.

"Elizabeth!" He called, the hostility thick in his voice.

Within seconds, she opened the door to Caroline's room. Her eyes moved rapidly from Klaus to a very asleep Caroline, and then back to Klaus. He was hot for the sleeping blonde and it was palpable, a feeling that overtook the whole room. Putting pieces of the scene together, she snorted out a laugh – she couldn't help herself. "Fell asleep, did she?" She asked, still laughing.

"Undress her. Make sure she's comfortable," he commanded, unamused.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a hard line, trying desperately to control her laughter. "Yes, my lord," she said, sweeping into a curtsy, as he left the room and angrily slammed the door behind him. She couldn't suppress the laughter. She looked to a peacefully asleep Caroline.

"Never, in all my years, have I seen something like this," she whispered to herself, beginning to undress the sleeping blonde. "Silly young girl, you don't even understand the power you hold over him, do you?"

Klaus leaned against the other side of Caroline's bedroom door. He could hear Elizabeth's stifled laugh, taunting him. He took a slow breath.

This was not going as he expected.

* * *

**I'm sorry if somewhere in there I got some history wrong or mixed up. **

**Please, please, pretty please, leave some reviews, I beg you! I have the chapters mapped out, but if you want me to include more of something or less of something, LMK and I will try my best to make sure everyone is happy. **

**Okay, until the next chapter, you lovely people!**

**EDIT - I saw this comment in one of the reviews and I want to mention it for those who have just finished the chapter...Klaus was not planning on sleeping with her when he brought her back to his house. He wasn't trying to take advantage (he just wanted her to stop trying to tire him out with dancing), ****but when she kissed him it was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing, if that makes sense. Just wanted to point that out - sorry if it wasn't clear! **


	4. There is No Sound

**I'm still in shock from the response to this fic, tbh. Honestly, a thank you does not even begin to cover it! You guys are so amazing and I am having so much fun writing this fic, knowing that so many are enjoying it. Thank you so much for your support, your reviews, etc. It means the world to me!**

* * *

_"Breathe in, breathe out_

_there is no sound."_

* * *

He could compel her, Klaus thought to himself as he sat on the chair by her bed and watched Caroline sleep. The thought made him uncomfortable – not because he thought himself above it, but because he had never had to compel a woman into his bed before. She would not be any different, he told himself. He would not need to compel her. He smirked to himself, getting a rather appealing idea.

She opened her eyes lazily to the feeling of a kiss being placed on her bare stomach. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked; it was Klaus. He raised his head to look into her eyes, wide with surprise, and then lowered it back down, continuing his kisses down her stomach. His hands moved from her waist to her outer thighs, gripping tightly at her flesh.

She didn't move, remaining completely still. It was only as she felt his head between her legs that she let out a gasp. With his fingers at her crotch working to create feelings of arousal, she found that all reason had escaped her and she relaxed into the pillow behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her. His thumb slid over her swollen clit and she arched her back, encouraging the sensation. He quickened his actions then, his finger dancing in circles until she gripped at her pillow and bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming.

Without hesitation, he stopped abruptly, smirking as her eyes flew open.

"Don't stop," she breathed, slowly releasing the pillow from her hold.

With that, he moved over her, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he slid a finger between her legs. Teasingly, he touched everywhere, except where she wanted him to touch her. He could feel her raising herself up urgently.

"Do it," she commanded.

He smirked again. Moving her legs further apart, he placed himself between them. He moved his tongue slowly at first and then more urgently, until she was squirming beneath him, moaning from her arousal.

"Klaus," she breathed, dizzy with want.

He raised a brow, sitting on the chair by her bed. He hadn't compelled that part of her dream. He gave a small groan of frustrated desire, watching her squirm from the dream he was creating. Her moans quickened and his cock twitched in response. He scolded himself for not having better self control. This was intended to drive her mad with desire, not him.

"Wake up," he commanded abruptly, stopping the dream just as she was on the brink of an orgasm.

Her eyes flew open from the sudden noise. She looked around; there was no one there, her room was empty. She closed her eyes, panting with unsatisfied desire. She was _so close_. Relaxing back into her bed, she closed her eyes in a foolish hope that the dream would return to her. Slowly, she moved her hand between her legs, longing for release.

"Caroline," Klaus barged in to her room, as though he hadn't been there since the night before.

She quickly removed her hand, staring at him with wide eyes. Images of her dream flashed behind her eyes and she wished she could make them stop. She moved her legs together and tried desperately to ignore the wetness between them.

"I am a guest here, but knocking is still a gesture of politeness," she informed, irritated.

He smiled in amusement, realizing what he had interrupted. Placing a hand over his lips, he tried to make the smile vanish, but couldn't. "Breakfast is ready," he said. His voice cracked lightly from his attempt to suppress his grin.

She took a breath. "Thank you," she replied stiffly. She watched him leave and relaxed back into the pillow, determined not to go downstairs unsatisfied.

"Caroline," Klaus called out, interrupting her again.

"Yes, my lord," she called back, maintaining a stiff tone, irritated at yet another interruption.

"I insist you get dressed now. Your food is getting cold."

She could hear the smile on his face, quickly realizing that he knew exactly what he was interrupting. She flushed scarlet from the realization and her head quickly left the pillow.

"Now that you've left your bed, I'll be downstairs…waiting," he told her, making his way down the spiraling staircase.

The minute her feet touched the floor, she was taken over by the most horrible feeling she had ever felt; a mixture of desire and illness. Never had she felt both things at once before. Her head was heavy on her shoulders, pounding as though someone was hitting her over the head repeatedly. Going down to eat made her nauseous and all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed and sleep. But she knew better – she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not after a dream like that. So, it appeared that she was trapped in her discomfort.

She turned to the sound of a door opening. For a moment she thought it was Klaus and opened her mouth to make a snarky response, but it was Elizabeth walking in. She smiled warmly at her and Caroline smiled back through her sickness.

"What have you done to make him smile so wildly?" Elizabeth asked softly, preparing a blue gown for Caroline to wear.

"I've done nothing," Caroline replied honestly. Stepping into the blue gown, she felt unbearably ill as Elizabeth tightened the laces of her stomacher. She moaned of discomfort in response and smiled as Elizabeth loosened them, almost as though she heard Caroline's silent prayers.

"I trust the evening was entertaining, last night?" Elizabeth asked conversationally.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words. She stammered for a moment before finally confessing. "I don't remember," she said. "I'm not well."

She chuckled, amused. "It is your price for all the wine you drank. Perhaps you should drink water at the next event."

"I did not have wine," Caroline protested. "I had—" she broke off, instantly remembering Klaus' words: "a drink made of the finest fruits," he told her. It was then that she understood that she had been tricked. How could she have been so foolish, blindly trusting the man that would not stop until he forced her to lie between his sheets? Angry, she stormed out of the room and practically ran down the stairs. She could hear Elizabeth call after her, yelling that the laces of her gown were still untied.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus greeted before even turning to face her.

"Liar!" She called him fearlessly.

He turned to face her at once and his lips parted at the sight. She stood before him in a silk blue gown. It was untied at the back and she was holding it up at the chest, to keep herself covered. Taking his attention away from her gown, he focused on her accusation with a smile.

"I beg you to be more specific about the cause of your anger," he told her.

"A drink made of fruits, you said!" She clarified, her tone hostile. "You made a fool of me!"

"I did not," he protested with an amused smile. "You wrongfully thought that you could trick me."

She stayed silent and pale-faced for a moment. "I now pay the price for your games," she informed. "I feel too ill to eat with you," she said, turning around and walking back upstairs. For a moment, she thought he might chase her, but he stayed in place.

When she returned to her room, Elizabeth was waiting for her. Without a word, she turned Caroline around and continued her unfinished work on the gown.

"You know," Elizabeth said after some silence, "it is not proper of a lady to show a man her discomfort. If you are ill, he must not know of it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And if it is he who has made me ill?"

"That is not important."

"I will stay in my room, in that case, until I feel well," Caroline replied, still angry.

And she did. She stayed in her room until dinner, at which time her head was no longer throbbing and the color had returned to her face. Klaus had her meals sent to her room, but had not gone to see her all day and she was uncertain as to why. Had he finally lost interest? She wondered. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs.

Entering the living room, she came to an abrupt stop. Klaus stood between the living room and the hallway to the exit, kissing the hand of a girl. Her hair was a fiery orange, blending nicely with her scarlet red dress; the dress of a whore, Caroline thought. Instantly, she felt an uncomfortable knot of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She could only guess that it was, in fact, jealousy, because she had never felt anything like it before. Remaining where she was, she watched the woman leave, flashing Klaus a seductive smile.

How dare he? She questioned angrily. She had spent most of the day uncomfortable from her unsatisfied desire, ill from the wine he had tricked her into drinking, angry with him for his lie, and he was busy courting some woman in a red gown. What's worse is that this woman was beautiful. She was likely also obedient, something Caroline could never be, she thought. Klaus likely didn't even have to ask her to bed – the woman in red probably offered, sensing his frustration. Needless to say, Caroline found herself fuming from her own anger.

"Caroline, I'm glad to see you've regained your health," Klaus said pleasantly as he turned to face her, closing the door behind the orange-haired woman. His eyes widened in surprise from Caroline's hateful glance. "What have I done now, love?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Did you spend the night with her?" She asked bluntly. It was impolite and not proper of a lady to ask such a question, but her anger was controlling her now more than her knowledge of manners.

He raised his brows and instantly recognized her jealousy. "Not the night," he replied with a smile.

She bit the inside of her lip.

"If there is something you wish to say to me, you are free to do so," he informed, noticing her gesture.

"Have you no shame, courting two women at once?" She asked, since he encouraged her to speak her mind.

"I do not court her."

"You only share a bed with her," she spat out bitterly.

"And would you blame me, if this was the case?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her. "Have you not considered that I may tire of your denial?"

She stayed silent. The anger, like fire, was still brightly shining in her eyes.

"She is Elijah's girl," Elizabeth chimed in, walking through the doors of the room.

"Elizabeth!" Klaus yelled out angrily, his hands spread out at his sides as a sign of his anger at her words.

Caroline felt the jealousy in the pit of her stomach slowly subside and she took a small breath of relief. It was a brief moment of peace, until she realized he had lied to her again. "You are a liar," she informed him.

Elizabeth was quickly scattering to leave the room at this point, growing fearful from Klaus' angry expression.

Klaus turned back to Caroline. "I did not lie," he said. "I did not tell you anything, nor did I reinforce your assumptions."

Torn between anger and humiliation, she rolled her eyes and left. She did not curtsy and she did not say goodbye, she silently turned and left to her room. Entering her room with a heavy sigh, she saw something flash by her. She flinched, and within less than a second, she found herself pressed against the wall of her room. She opened her eyes to look and saw Klaus, in front of her.

"How did you do that?" She demanded, shocked by the speed.

"Why has the thought of me courting another triggered such anger?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I am not angry because I thought you were courting her. I am angry because you were dishonest about it."

He smirked, placing his hands at either side of her head. "Now who is the liar?"

Quickly, she slipped under one of his arms and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Why do you want me?" She asked, "why not the girl with fire-colored hair?"

"Maria is her name," he informed, amused by her description. "And as Elizabeth so foolishly informed you, she is my brother's."

He moved towards her and she took three or four steps back, away from him. "And if she were not, would you take her or me?"

"I see no reason for why I would not be able to have you both," he replied quickly, his tone filled with humor. The look of stubborn hatred was quickly returning to her bright blue eyes and he felt it necessary to correct himself. "I would pick you," he told her honestly.

"Why me?" She asked, not believing him.

"I don't know!" He replied with sudden irritation. "I have never met anyone as infuriating as you, Caroline, and I have met a lot of people!" He yelled at her. In a flash he found her across the room and pressed her back into the nearest wall, trapping her to him. "You show me little respect, and yet I want you all the same. Often, I think you forget how easily I could end your life."

She swallowed fearfully, her eyes widening in fear from his outburst. "Actually, I remember clearly how easily you can end my life." She took a shaky breath. "And I show you more respect than I have ever shown any man."

"And yet a man agreed to marry you?" He asked, surprised by her confession.

"My mother was as surprised as you, my lord," she replied softly, "although, in the man's defense, his family gave him no choice."

She watched his expression slowly shift from anger to amusement and she wasn't entirely certain what she had done to cause this shift. She smiled hesitantly. She waited for him to release her, but he did not. Instead, he moved closer to her and placed a kiss to the curve of her neck.

"Human, vampire, it does not matter," he whispered into her ear, "I am a man."

She closed her eyes to the feeling of his hot breath at her ear, memories of her dream invading her mind.

"I hear you in bed sometimes," he whispered against her skin. "I hear the rustle of your sheets and the way you breathe into the night." Softly, he removed his hands from the wall and placed them at her waist. She remained perfectly still as he then moved his hands from her waist to her behind, gripping it over the fabric of her gown. His eyes traveled from the skin of her neck to her plump chest. "And it takes every part of my being not to come into your room and kiss you…touch you."

She felt his lips on her chest, making her go weak at the knees. Her hands found the back of his head and her fingers intertwined in his soft curls. It was then that she realized, without a doubt, that there was no hope for her; he would not rest until she was in his bed. He was touching her all over her body, awaking her arousal, and she found she had little will to refuse him.

He unlaced her stomacher and slid it down to her hips, revealing her bare chest. He ran his hands from her stomacher, to her waist, and then to her chest, until he cupped each breast and felt her nipples harden at his touch. Dropping his head, he suckled at her nipples until he heard her moan into his hair.

She was tempted to untie the laces of his breeches, yet she did not make a move. He moved from her chest and took her into his arms, pressing her bare skin into the rough fabric of this clothing. His tongue slid into her mouth and despite knowing this would not end well for her, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his mouth to hers. They kissed until her lips were swollen and red, and she could feel him harden against her with every breath they took together. She pressed herself against it and felt him groan into her mouth from the sensation. She felt him losing control, thrusting against her even with his clothes still on, and she trembled against him, taken over by her own desire. Just as she let out a small moan, heavy with lust, he broke their kiss.

They stayed together, breathless, their foreheads touching. His eyes traveled to her bare chest and he fought with himself, trying to regain his self control – for God himself, if he existed, knew that he was losing it from the sight of Caroline breathing heavily, aching for him just as he was aching for her.

"But before I do more…" he said, pausing to release a slow breath and swallow his want. "…you _need_ to tell me that you want me…just as I want you."

"Will you hurt me?" She asked quietly, Elizabeth's story fresh in her mind.

"No," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You lie."

"Yes," he agreed, his hands practically trembling as they rested on her waist. "But I do not lie about this."

She stayed quiet, not having the courage to say yes and not having the self control to say no.

"Say it," he begged.

He waited for a moment that felt like an hour, but she said nothing. Closing his eyes and taking another long breath, he gathered the self control to move away from her. Reluctantly, he raised her stomacher back up, so that she would cover herself. He watched her as she reluctantly did, before walking away from her.

"Klaus," she called him, stopping him just as he had his hand on the door to push it open. He turned back to face her and she found herself surprised at his hesitation.

"What?" He asked, in a tone mixed of desire, frustration, and possibly even humiliation from yet another rejection.

"I want you," she told him, honest at last.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have it. The next chapter is basically porn and then some, unless Caroline changes her mind ;)**

**Please, please leve a review, if you enjoyed this chapter! I really love reading them and knowing what you guys liked, didn't like, etc. **

**Thank you for reading this, btw lol.**


	5. I Fall Asleep Inside of You

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for all your reviews. Thank you for following, faving, and taking the time to tell me your thoughts on every chapter. The reviews mean a lot to me and with every chapter I really hope that I don't disappoint you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter...after all, you asked for it lol ;) **

***takes deep breath because you will either really like the ending or hate my guts and abandon the fic***

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I fall asleep inside of you

There are no words, there's only truth."

* * *

He stayed where he was, almost as if waiting for her to take back her words, but she did not. He moved towards her until they were nose to nose.

"Prove it," he said.

She hesitated at his words, somewhat unsure of what he meant. What was she to do? How do you prove desire? She had never wanted any man other than the one standing before her. Asking her to prove desire was like asking a child that has never taken their first steps to run for miles without falling. She looked up at him with uncertainty, but he did not budge in his request.

Raising her hands, she placed them at the buttons of his shirt. They trembled, half from her nerves and half from her arousal, and she could feel the heat of his skin under her fingertips. With each button undone, she placed a soft kiss to each exposed spot of flesh until she had gotten to the last button and found herself looking at the level of his crotch. She looked up at him.

"Take it," he told her.

Her mouth popped open at the request – or rather, command. She knew exactly what he was asking her to do – she had heard girls talk of this a few times throughout her life. Still, she had only been with one man in her life, the man she was promised to marry, and the only request he had ever given her was to simply remain still. It was at Klaus' request that she realized how terribly inexperienced she was. She may as well have been a virgin, she thought. She did not want to be the worst woman in his bed. Inexperienced or not, if other woman can do such things, why couldn't she?

Allowing herself a small second of nervous hesitation, she untied the laces of his breeches and freed his erection. Placing a hand steadily at the base, she took the tip of him into her mouth, running a hand up the shaft.

"More," he breathed.

She complied, taking in more of him. Wrapping her lips over her teeth, she took as much of him in as she could and then slowly moved back to the tip, and then again. He inhaled a breath at this and that was the encouragement she needed to realize she was not displeasing him. She ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the sensitive top and swept her tongue around it, before taking him in again. He groaned as she did this and she began feeling a new sense of satisfaction from what she was doing. It was satisfying and arousing, knowing she could elicit such reactions from a man, that she could hold him like this.

Feeling his hand in her hair, she looked up. Somewhere in the middle of this act, he had stripped himself of his shirt. He took a small step back, wordlessly allowing her to get to stand before him and she did.

"Is that all you wanted?" She whispered a sudden question. "Because-"

He silenced her with an urgent kiss. In a flash, he had her under him on the bed, with her hands pressed into the pillows behind her. Releasing her hands, he took a moment to look at her; her unlaced stomacher; her chest slowly rising and falling with every breath; her pink lips and flustered expression. In one swift motion, he ripped through her clothes, exposing her completely.

She gave a small sound of sadness and he raised his head to look at her, surprised. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she lied. He gave her a disbelieving look, prompting her to confess. "It's just that…that was my favorite gown, my lord, and I'm afraid you've absolutely ruined it."

He couldn't help but take a breath of relief at this petty concern. Reaching under her, she arched her back and he threw the remains of the dress to the floor. "I will have another made just like it for you," he promised, lowering himself to kiss her.

It was urgent and quick, like he was a hungry man that had not eaten in years, Caroline thought. He kissed her mercilessly, until she could barely breathe from the intensity, and just when she thought he would stop, he deepened the kiss. He captured her lower lip between both of his and she flinched from a sudden sharp sensation.

As blood filled the inside of her mouth, she realized he had bit her lip, piercing through the skin. He sucked at her lip and she became even more aware of the fact that he was not human, despite his deceiving appearance. She stayed still and he quickly moved from her lip to the curve of her neck and then her chest, running his tongue along her hardened nipples. Curiously, she ran an index finger across her bloody lip, staining the finger red. She watched him as he moved back over her and took her finger into his mouth, sucking the blood off it.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, growing horrified at what he was doing.

"No," he replied in a stern tone. "Relax," he commanded, "Do what you want."

She blinked at him. What she wanted never mattered to anyone before. "What I want?" She asked quietly, almost to ensure she heard him correctly.

"Surely, you want something, Caroline." He looked at her under him, with her hands now gripping tightly to the pillow under her head, as though she wouldn't dare touch him. "If I wanted to you lie still beneath me, I would have made you do it, but I don't." he added.

At his words, she firmly took hold of his shoulders and flipped them so that she was over him, straddling his lap. She looked to him for signs of protest, but he smiled at her action. She smiled back, feeling an unfamiliar burst of control. She leaned down, so that her mouth was at his ear. Teasingly, she bit lightly at his earlobe, like he had once done to her. "Do what I want, you say…" She whispered into his ear. "What if I said I don't want to be taken like a slave? What if I said I want to take what I want, like a Queen, and make it mine?"

He smiled against the skin of her warm neck. "Then, you will be my Queen Caroline."

"I suppose that makes you my King."

"I suppose it does," he agreed.

She smiled, raising herself up. "Well then…"

Feeling his cock between her legs, she took hold of it and lowered herself onto it. He groaned under her from the sensation and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the control she was given; the permission to control both their pleasures. His hands came to either side of her and she moved her hands behind her, steadying herself with her hold on his legs, as she moved herself on his length. It was slow and sensual. She wanted to make it last, enjoying him taking his pleasure beneath her. She felt him slip a hand between her breasts as she continued riding him, moaning from the feel of him between her legs.

His hands explored her body until they found a place on her hips. He raised himself up so they were nose to nose, keeping his hands at her hips, guiding her to pick up her speed. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she buried herself in him, moaning into his neck. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins, awakening the monster in him. He moved her hair from her neck and scraped his fangs along her perfectly white skin. She was so high of her newly found control and her own intense desire that she hadn't noticed. Taking a firm hold on a chunk of her hair, he pulled down so that she tilted her head back and her neck was completely exposed. He ran his tongue along a vein, from her collarbone to her jaw line, and he could feel a moan in the back of her throat from the sensation. He ran his fangs along her skin again, this time drawing blood.

She stilled and gasped from the sharp sensation, but before she could move he slipped a hand between her legs, circling her clit. This canceled out any initial feeling of pain, causing her to moan from pleasure. Her blood ran down her body, she could feel it trickling down her neck to her chest and she saw it stain the white sheets, as he hungrily chased the drops of blood with his tongue and then sucked at the wound he created. The more he drank, the faster his fingers moved between her legs. With him still inside her, her body moved beyond her control against his hand, until she could no longer contain herself. She held him tighter, moaning his name into his neck as she came around his hand, waves of ecstasy taking over the movements of her body.

Not waiting for her to come down from her high, he pushed her back into the mattress and thrust into as deeply as he could. To his surprise, she came again from his movements inside her and he smiled breathlessly at her as she lay beneath him, her eyes shut tightly from her own desires. He stopped his movements, looking at the blood from her wound coloring her white skin. It dripped to a spot between her breasts and he dropped his head to lick it off. It was euphoric, the taste of it setting his nerve endings on fire.

Opening her eyes, she saw it; his bloodstained fangs. He moved lower on her to connect their lips and she pressed her head into the pillow causing him to pause from her gesture. Slowly, she raised her hand and touched them. She expected him to move away from her touch, but he remained as he was, so she moved her trembling fingers to the veins under his yellow eyes. She knew she should be fearful, but in that moment she couldn't help but be fascinated. Perhaps it was foolish, this response, but it was one that came naturally to her. He lowered himself again, and this time she didn't stop him.

The smell of her blood clung in the air and he reveled in it, thrusting into her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and her body arch up to meet him, taking him in, encouraging him to go deeper. His mouth found her wound again and his tongue collected the blood.

"Bite," he commanded, feeling her weaken under him from blood loss.

She knew what he meant; she knew the blood of a vampire could heal a human. Still it was blood and it was not in her nature to do such things. "No," she hiccupped out as he thrust into her, causing her to involuntarily move at the force.

"Do it!" He yelled out against her. Instantly, shaken by the yell, he felt her human teeth bite into a spot on his shoulder until she drew blood. It was slow and painful, characteristic of her inexperience and lack of fangs, but it was enough. She was healing before him, he observed. Her fingernails dug into his back, drawing more blood, as he continued moving inside her. It was quick and deep, and she moaned from each thrust, arching her back and pressing her chest into him. Everything around him had become a blur; the colors, the sounds, all of it. All he could think of was how tightly wound his body was and the insatiable need for release. He could feel her coming undone beneath him again. She called out his name and that was the push he needed to join her, to fill her, to unravel at the seams.

Holding onto him tightly, pressing their bodies together as though they were one, she heard him groan out her name as he reveled in his ecstasy. He stayed inside her, his breath hot and heavy on her neck. Something about it, something about the pleasure her body gave him, made her tremble in her own fulfilled desires. She had never experienced anything like it before; wanting a man with such intensity and being wanted in return, in equal measure.

He went soft inside her and slid to the side of her, catching his breath. Hearing her let out a satisfied sigh, he smiled, running a hand through his hair.

She pulled the sheets over both of them, relaxing into the bed. "Your eyes…" she spoke before he said anything to her. "The yellow…" she trailed off. He turned to face her and she saw that they were no longer yellow; they were a clear green with a tint of blue. It was like the color of an ocean after rain, she guessed poetically.

"What?" He asked, breaking into her train of thought.

'They're beautiful," she admitted.

He raised his head from the pillow slightly, surprised by the confession. "Does nothing scare you?" he voiced his question aloud.

"You scare me sometimes, but I suppose even monsters can be beautiful," she replied. The response was instant and it was after the words left her lips that she wished she had given the response more thought.

"I will take that as a compliment," he replied after some silence.

She looked at the bloodstained sheets and placed a hand over the spot on her neck soothingly. Feeling the skin, she noticed that it was healed from his blood. It was as though there was never a wound there at all. "Will what you did make me a – not human?" She asked quietly.

"You're allowed to say the word, Caroline," he told her. "And to answer your question, no it won't. You need vampire blood in your system. You need to die with it in your system," he explained.

She paused at his words for a moment. It only now dawned on her that he had died. She always knew it, but it was only now that she had begun to process it. "Who killed you?" She asked curiously.

"My father," he replied, swallowing his bitterness at the memory. He turned to her, catching her soft expression. It was tender and filled with kindness. It made him uncomfortable, seeing someone like her give such a look to someone like him. This is precisely why you never stay the night with a woman, he told himself. He smiled, masking the discomfort, and got out of bed.

She sat up, watching him gather his clothes. He was leaving, just as Elizabeth said he did with all his women, and suddenly she realized there was nothing special about her. Now that he had her, she was like all the rest. It was the hunt he was after, not her.

"My apologies for the intrusive question," she said softly. Childishly, she hoped it might make him stay. It didn't. Without a second glance, he bid her goodnight and left her room, leaving her to crawl under the covers of her bed and drift into a dark sleep.

She was taken out of her darnkess that night to the feeling of his hardened length inside her, the sensation of it waking her slowly. Her body recognized him before her eyes even opened to look, and accepted him as easily as if they had been lovers for years. With a soft moan, she opened her eyes to look at him, seeing his skin colored a warm orange from the glow of the fire lighting the room. His hair fell to his face and she ran her finger through it.

"Again?" She asked sleepily.

One of his hands cupped her bare chest and his lips trailed a kiss to the curve of her neck. He took a breath, inhaling the scent of their sex. "You could send a dead man into maddness with want," he breathed into her skin, his voice raspy and deep.

His words awoke her want, as though it had never been satisfied, and she wrapped her legs around his body, holding them at his back as he thrust into her. She arched her back, meeting his movements, keeping him close to her with a tight grip on his shoulders. She could feel his eyes on her, so she opened hers to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that," he said through gritted teeth, sharply moving into her once more. Her eyes widened at him, unsure of what he meant. "Do not bestow your tenderness upon me. Do not look at me as though you may fall in love."

"Yes, my lord," she moaned out. Her eyes were closed now, not from his words but from the sensation of his cock sliding roughly against her inner walls. He moved into her once more and she came apart under him.

"You cannot love me, is that clear?" He spoke into her neck roughly. "Do not love me," he said again. This time, it was a plea, his voice filled with desperation.

She held him tightly to her as he continued moving inside her. "I will not love you," she whispered against the skin of his bare shoulder, "I promise." She felt him find his release at her words, groaning as his orgasm traveled across every inch of his body. She remained under him, wondering why such a promise had to be made. What kind of a man would beg a woman not to love him?

He breathed heavily into her neck and she kept her arms around him, holding him tightly to her. He stayed inside her for so long that for a moment she thought he may fall asleep inside her. Still for a reason she could not quite understand, she could not do anything but hold him to her for as long as he wanted. Her fingers drew patterms on his skin tenderly and her hand stayed intertwined amongst the light curls on his head. It was as though she was consoling a child, although she could not understand why he needed consoling. She could not understand why he begged her not to love him, and yet cradled himself against her like a child.

Removing himself from the curve of her neck, he looked at her. Within moments, he found himself bombarded with emotion after emotion; emotions of anger, lust, bitterness, sadness, and – the one emotion that frightened him the most, in this current moment – vulnerability, tenderness. Of all the women he had encountered, it was this inexperienced human that elicited such feelings, feelings he did not like, feelings he could never come to understand.

She watched him sit on the bed and pull her up with him, and she found that she could not take her eyes off his. He looked as though he was experiencing a thousand emotions at once and yet he would not voice a single one. His hands came up to either side of her neck, his fingers drawing patterns on her skin, and she slowly saw his expression shift to reveal a terrifying numbness.

With a sharp twist of her neck, the loud crack of her bones, and a final gasp that left her lips, her entire world went black.

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered tenderly to her.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please be kind lol and keep in mind the fic isn't over just yet. **

***drops head and walks away quietly, hoping no one throws anything***


	6. I Grow Stronger

**WOW, the reviews were kind of mixed for this last chapter lol. There was more good than bad so I shall hold on to that. As always, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I love reading them and appreciate them more than I can put into words. Writing Klaus this way is a bit outside of my element and trying to keep Caroline in character even though she is a human and in a different time period is a challenge and I'm happy to see that you guys enjoy this story!**

**I do want to remind everyone, because I've been getting some reviews that make it sound like people are letting it slip their mind, that this fic is set in a time period where the roles of men and women were VERY different from what they are today. A woman's role was basically to please a man and have a son. Society saw them as crippled and their opinions were invalid. Sexism was the norm. I'm saying this because I have had some reviews calling Caroline weak, but I want to point out that she's actually very strong for the time period she is in. **

**Side note, for those reading my other fic, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet! I'm seriously lacking the drive to finish up the next chapter. I'll try to get it together and finish it soon! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6...I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_"The world may not understand_

_that I grow stronger in your hands"_

* * *

The dark blurriness of her night slowly subsided and Caroline opened her eyes with an irritated groan. The light from the fire hit her and she shut her eyes in response, burying her face in her pillow. She was starving, as though she had not had a bit of food in days. More than anything, she felt sick to her stomach. It was with the feeling of illness that she was slapped with the memory of Klaus' numb expression and the pain that ran from her neck down her spine shortly after.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus said evenly, walking into her bedroom with a drink. He took a moment to look at her pale face, buried amongst her sheets and pillows. He sat down on the bed, dropping his hand on her leg.

"What did you do?" She asked, sitting up on her bed. She looked at herself, noticing that she was now dressed in a night gown. She looked around the room. It was not the room she fell asleep in. This room had no windows, lit only by the fire, and there were locks on the door. "Where am I?"

"I had a terrible feeling you would be irrational," he explained calmly. "I had you moved here, so that you would make no attempts to flee."

"Like a prisoner," she croaked out.

He hesitated. "Drink this," he told her, extending a cup of water mixed with drops of human blood.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously. "Why does it smell like that?" She asked, more to herself than to him.

"It is water mixed with herbs that Margaret picked earlier," he lied, hoping to explain the pink color and smell of the drink. She looked at him with complete confusion, so he took the liberty of bringing the cup to her lips. She jerked her head back, not trusting him, so he irritably held her head in place and forced gulps of it down her throat.

Angrily, she pushed off him as hard as she could. "STOP IT" She growled at him. The strength of the yell surprised her and in a flash she found herself on the other side of the room. She pressed herself against the wall, angrily wiping drops of the drink off her face. Her entire body was shaking and she didn't know what to do to make it stop. She could smell it; the drink he was holding. It did not smell as foul as it had seconds ago.

It was as if that drink activated her body. It was as though she spent eighteen years of her life dead and this is how it felt to be alive. The colors became brighter and she felt stronger. Everything became more intense than it was seconds ago. It was both wonderful and terrifying in equal measure.

Seeing her staring at the mug, he handed it to her and she took it from him. He watched her take a few more sips and then abruptly throw it at him. He dodged it effortlessly, getting off the bed.

"What is it!?" She yelled at him. He said nothing, making her angrier, and within second she had him pressed against the wall. Her body was acting beyond her control; her fangs were out, her eyes were colored red, and she felt an insatiable hunger. Tears came down her face, because in that exact moment she understood what she had become. Scared, she tried to make her face look human again, but she couldn't. "What's happening to my face? Make it stop," she begged, sobbing.

"Breathe," he whispered to her, taking hold of her face.

She fought against him, but he held her in place. "You did this to me!" She groaned, trying to get her fangs to go away, but she couldn't. "How could you make me this!?" She had never been so angry in her life. She didn't know what to do with all of it, how to make it go away. Raising her hand against him, she hit him. She felt better, so she pushed into his chest with her fists angrily, releasing as much of her anger as she could. "My face!" She yelled at him, feeling the veins under her eyes only appear more strongly as she yelled.

"Caroline!" He shook her out of her fit of rage, until she was looking at him again. "Breathe," he commanded irritably. "Breathe," he said again, his voice softer this time. "Every emotion you feel, your fear, your anger with me, push it down. Bury it. Breathe through it. Think of a different place, if you must."

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she did what he said; she pushed down until she could feel her eyes shift back to normal.

With his thumb, he removed a tear that ran down her face, and he could feel her move towards him, their foreheads now touching. "There's a good girl," he whispered. "You will be fine."

"Why did you do this to me? I was good to you," she whispered back. Her voice was shaky and the lump in her throat made it painful to swallow. "I made no attempts to escape, I – I let you have my body, I promised – I _promised_ – not to love you. I've done everything you asked of me. You promised you would not kill me," she cried.

"I haven't," he protested softly. "You are still breathing, Caroline." He placed at hand at her chest as it rose up and down quickly to each breath she took. "You still feel. You are still alive," he told her. "It is I who is dead, although I have lived for centuries."

"Why did you do this to me?" She whispered, with her voice still shaky from her quiet sobs.

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her tears. "I want you to stay with me," he told her honestly.

"You're selfish."

"Yes," he agreed.

"I hate you," she told him bitterly.

"I know."

"Get out!" She yelled at him suddenly, pushing herself away from him. He didn't move at the force, so she yelled her words again, this time letting her fangs loose. He didn't budge, did not even flinch, making her grow even angrier. "I don't wish to stay with you." She looked around the room helplessly, knowing he had ensured that she would not escape. "You may trap me in here all you like, but I will never be with you of my own free will – never again!" She hissed at him.

He gave her a final look; the look of bitterness and sadness all mixed up. In a flash, he was gone, without a word, and she was left trapped within four dull walls.

* * *

Elizabeth walked in hours later, quickly shutting the door behind her. Caroline turned to her, placing her hand at her neck. "Let me out!" She hissed at her. She was desperate, not wanting to be trapped any longer.

Elizabeth didn't as much as flinch at the sudden movement. Her eyes met Caroline's without fear.

Caroline let her go, confused by the lack of reaction. "I want to leave," she told her. Her voice was softer this time.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Caroline," Elizabeth replied softly, sitting down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Caroline asked, staying where she was.

Elizabeth smiled at the question. With a light sigh, she extended her fangs.

Caroline took three or four steps away from her. "Forgive me, I did not know," she took a few steps forward. "Did he do that to you?"

She nodded. "Years ago."

"And you do not hate him?" She sat down, dropping her head to look at the ground below her bare feet.

"How much do you know about him?"

She shrugged in response, not saying anything.

"His father is hunting him as though he is a rabid animal," Elizabeth began in calm tone. "Years ago, when I was first hired to work for the Lord Niklaus, his father had barged through the doors of his home, while Klaus was out hunting. He interrogated me endlessly. I had vervain in my system, ensuring I was immune to his compulsion. It was miracle I was left unharmed," she remembered. "When Klaus returned to find me, he turned me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As a thank you, I suppose," she said dryly.

"I have told you things about him that were not mine to tell," she reminded her. "He knows I have. Have you never questioned why I was still serving him?" She paused, waiting for Caroline to respond, but she did not. "He is a harsh man. He is often very cruel and vengeful…but he shows kindness to those who have proven themselves loyal."

"I have not shown him loyalty," Caroline said, her eyes still on the floor.

"Perhaps not, but you must have done something. He wants to keep you."

Caroline raised her head up suddenly. "I am not his to keep. I am not an animal to be captured for the mere sake of man's amusement!" She protested. "I do not want to be a monster!"

Elizabeth lowered her head slightly. "I should hope you do not think all vampires are monsters."

Caroline looked at her, her eyes growing sympathetic. "You have been anything but monstrous," she corrected herself. "I apologize."

"He wishes to speak with you once you have calmed down," Elizabeth informed.

"I do not wish to speak to him," Caroline replied, returning to her previous state of irritability. "And if he continues to talk down to me as though I were a child, I will not wish to speak to him for lifetimes to come – for I now have lifetimes to live."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Reaching into her large sleeve, she took out a folded piece of paper. "Would you like me to read it to you?" She asked. "He insisted you hear it, if you cannot read it yourself."

"I can read it myself."

"As you wish," Elizabeth replied, handing her the letter and quietly walking out of the room.

* * *

_My Caroline,_

_You refuse to speak with me. This letter is my last resort. _

_Perhaps as you read this, you find me demanding. Above all, you likely find me heartless and cruel._

_When with you, last night, I found myself at a loss for words. For reasons I will not burden you with, I felt a rush of desire and anger and sadness all at once, and I did not know what to do. Turning you into a vampire was the only rational thought to come to my mind._

_I assure you, I did not do it out of malicious intentions. You will come to see this as a gift. You see yourself as trapped, when the reality is that I have freed you. The world, although often a dark place, is a source of much amusement. You will hear poetry, music, and you will dance. Although I have displeased you after our last night of dancing, I wish to accompany you should you choose to dance again._

_Let me be clear with you. I very much would like to keep you. I would like your loyalty and your trust. In return, I offer you happiness. This may be difficult to fathom now, but I hope to ensure that you are happy. I will provide for you anything you desire; exquisite gowns, jewelry, the finest things in this world._

_Nik_

* * *

She glared at the letter hatefully for a moment. How dare he do this to her, turn her into such a monstrosity, and then offer exquisite gowns to make up for it, as if she could be bought with such things – as if she was a common whore. She walked over to the flames of a burning fire in her room, but for a reason unknown to her she could not get herself to burn the letter. She crumpled it angrily instead.

Needless to say, she did not reply to the letter. He did not make any further efforts to talk to her and, for that, she was thankful. If he had, she knew herself well enough to know she would say horrid things; things that could result in a much more permanent death.

"Caroline," she heard him say on the second day of being trapped. He was outside the door.

She said nothing, partly because she was feeling ill. It was the second day of her vampire life and all she had to eat – or rather, drink – was that small cup of water and blood that Klaus had given her. Nor did anyone give her regular food. Up to this point, she successfully fought the urge to ask for anything, because she was too ashamed to ask for human blood and too stubborn to break her silence and ask for food.

The door opened and she raised her head at the smell. _Blood_. The veins under her eyes were appearing and she used the breathing technique Klaus taught her earlier to get them to disappear.

She stared at him. Without a rational thought running through her brain, she whisked to the door hoping to get out, but he caught her just as she got to it, stopping her from leaving.

He brought her to him, turning her around so that her back was against the front of his body. She was tense against him, bitterly squirming to get free from his hold. He brought his head down so that his mouth was at her ear. "Mistake," he whispered dangerously.

He let her go and she quickly whisked to the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going to open this door," he told her. "You're going to stay where you are, do I make myself clear?"

She crossed her arms angrily and leaned against the wall behind her.

He smirked, somewhat amused by her silent treatment. Opening the door, he gestured for Margaret to come inside. She was hesitant and slow, so he placed a hand on her back and gave her a light push. "Don't be scared," he told her warmly, although he didn't particularly care for her safety and found himself irritated by her fear. He would have compelled it out of her if it didn't serve a purpose.

As Margaret came closer, Caroline could smell the scent of blood from the large wound on her neck. Klaus had deliberately, she guessed, made sure Margaret's hair was up and away from her neck, making sure the redness of the wound would not be hidden amongst the hair.

"Go on, love," Klaus persuaded.

Caroline pressed herself into the wall and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It wasn't working this time, her eyes reddening and her blood-lust overtaking her. She could feel her body shaking from want and she loathed the monster he had turned her into. She bit her lower lip so harshly, in a failed attempt to stop herself, that it bled and she could taste her own blood on her tongue.

"I know you are hungry, Caroline," Klaus said. He pushed Margaret a few steps towards Caroline. "I know Elizabeth has not been feeding you, I forbid her."

Overtaken by a sudden irritation, when Caroline stubbornly stood in place, Klaus pushed Margaret again, this time right into Caroline's arms.

"I'm sorry," Caroline cried against her neck, which was throbbing from the wound. No longer able to control herself, she ripped more of her flesh with her fangs, moaning from fulfillment as the blood ran down her throat. It was amazing, making everything around her fade away. She was draining her and she liked it.

Klaus stood at the door, watching. The two women held one another, both moaning. There was something devilishly amusing and erotic about the scene, making him smirk. It was all fun and games until he began hearing Margaret's heartbeat slowing drastically.

"Caroline," he warned her.

She made no response to his warning, only gripping tighter to the human in her possession.

"That's enough, sweetheart," he warned again, taking a few steps closer. With Margaret now completely unconscious, he tore the women apart and broke the skin of his wrist to heal his maid.

Caroline placed a hand over her mouth, growing horrified at what she had done. "Why did you make me do that?" She finally broke her silent treatment with an angry yell.

"I made you do nothing. You fed because you wanted to," he replied abruptly. "Why didn't you stop when I warned you?"

She hesitated. There were tears in her eyes and she wiped a them with her bloody hand, spreading the blood across her face. "I didn't hear you," she replied honestly.

"That's a problem," he stated the obvious. Taking a short breath, he walked Margaret closer to Caroline. "Listen," he commanded. She looked at him with sincere confusion. "Her heartbeat," he specified. "Listen to it."

She closed her eyes, obediently drowning out everything except the sound of Margaret's heartbeat slowly growing stronger and faster. "I didn't know I could do that," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Now you do. Try again." He threw Margaret back at her carelessly.

"Please don't make me," she pleaded.

There were tears in her eyes and he found himself experiencing an odd sensation of sympathy. He didn't care for it. "If you don't do it now, tomorrow we continue," he informed.

"No," she replied strongly.

With a flinch of irritation drowning out any feelings of sympathy, he turned to Margaret. "Go find Elizabeth," he compelled her. She proceeded to leave the room and he turned back to Caroline. "Let me tell you what happens to vampires who don't feed," he began. "You will go mad with craving, your body will begin to desiccate…slowly, painfully. Eventually, you will become so weak that blinking will require more energy than you have to spare. You won't be able to move, but you will still feel the agony of your cravings. It will be torture."

She gulped a breath at his words. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I fed off you," he reminded. "Did that hurt?"

She remained silent, her eyes finding the ground at her feet.

He took a step closer and captured her chin between his thumb and index finger, raising it up so that she was looking at him. He found her hand dropped at her side and took her wrist into his grip, bringing it to the level of her chest. He ran a hand along one of her veins. Not long ago, he would have felt a heartbeat, but it was no longer there.

"Here," he said, stopping at a spot on her hand. "Puncture here with your fangs and you will hit a nerve. It will numb the entire hand. No pain," he explained.

"I want you to leave," she told him, ripping her hand from him.

"Have you read my letter?" He asked, unaffected by her hostility.

"Yes."

"Is that all you wish to say to me?"

"Yes."

He waited for a moment, but she said nothing else. "Very well," he finally said, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Hours had passed since he left, it felt like. The room was plain and there was little to do besides think of the drastic turn her life had taken. Finding the letter she had scrunched up into a ball, she slowly unfolded it and flattened it out. She read it three times over, before deciding to write back.

* * *

_My Lord,_

_I did not reply earlier, nor did I have anything more to say when you interrogated me, because I had nothing but bitter things to say. I am certain had I voiced them, you would make me come to regret them._

_I do not think you are heartless, for if you were truly without heart, you would not be writing such a heartfelt letter._

_I do, however, think you are cruel._

_You find me infuriating; I know that much. I understand it is not my place to have opinions, but still I cannot help but have things to say. I am choosing to write a letter response to you, as I believe it will help me control my temper and stop me from speaking before thinking, which, as I am sure you have noticed, I often do. I later come to regret my words._

_I do not see what you have done as a gift. I see no reason for why I could not enjoy music and dance - which I will no longer be doing with you - as a human. I do not believe that you might make me happy, as I am not a woman that men think easy to please. I am not made to serve a man. I do not enjoy being held within four walls like an animal. I want freedom. I have told you this, but you have yet to grant it. It is freedom and choice that would make me happy. You are not a man capable of giving this to a woman, so I do not expect it of you._

_In your letter, you made a point to be clear with me. I will do the same. Should you choose to open the doors to my cage, I will choose to leave. Please, let me._

_On a final note, I find it incredibly strange that a man that would beg me not to love him would go to such measures to gain my forgiveness. You have given me cause to hate you, which is what I assume you wanted all along._

_Caroline_

* * *

Folding the paper, she slipped it between the small gap where the door had not touched the floor. Soon after, she could hear someone pick it up and walk off with it. She waited for a response, but one did not come until two days later.

With the letter came a divine looking box. It was the color of gold with silk laces that gracefully met together and connected in a beautiful bow. Placing the letter on a nearby table, Elizabeth helped Caroline unpack the box.

Inside was divine blue gown, more divine than the box it came in.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth said, as if hoping it will tempt Caroline into staying.

Caroline looked at it; the darker blue stomacher; the sleeves with silk on the inside; the sown patters. It was exactly the same as the one he had ripped to pieces their first night together. He promised to get her another just like it, she remembered. Still angry with him, she wanted to send the dress back, but she felt heartless to do so. Perhaps, she was also too selfish to do so.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she said, dismissing her.

She waited until Elizabeth left the room before opening the letter.

* * *

_Caroline,_

_First, my earlier visit was not an interrogation and it displeases me that you refer to it as such. Anytime I speak with you, it is never my intention to interrogate you, like a common prisoner. I have half a mind to forbid your use of that word._

_In regards to the last words of your letter, I must inform you that I do not want your love, but I also do not want your hatred. As of this letter, I expect no more written mention of the exchange that went on between us that night, for these letters are subject to theft and intrusive eyes, unless you burn them. I will not burn mine._

_I beg you to reconsider your wish to leave. It has been two days since you had written your letter. Perhaps you have changed your mind. I do assure you that I can make you happy. You are not a woman easy to please, with that I agree, but I am a man that likes a challenge. I am also a man of great power and you may use that power to your advantage. I will let you._

_I am curious; should you leave, how do you expect to survive in a man's world, without a man to hold onto?_

_- Klaus_

* * *

She replied immediately this time, not bothering to censor herself as she wrote.

* * *

_My lord,_

_Thank you for the new gown. I did not think you would keep your word when you promised to have another made. I assume it is because you want to bait me into reconsidering. I am grateful for your gown; however, your plan ceases to have worked. If you wish to take the gown back, now that I have been so bold, I will understand._

_It is a man's world, but – if I dare say this – I have the pride and spirit of a man. I will make my own way. Please, I beg you, let me. _

_- C._

* * *

"Has the girl not come out yet?"

Elijah walked into the living room just as Klaus was on his last word of the letter. He scrunched it angrily under his grasp. "Perhaps its witchcraft," he said under his breath suddenly, not to anyone in particular.

"What has the girl done to deserve your suspicions?" Elijah asked curiously.

Klaus hesitated for a moment. "I feel very…" he trailed off, looking for the appropriate word to describe the feeling. "I feel very tender towards her," he finally said. "She is angry with me and I wish to make peace with her," he continued, a little too honestly for his liking.

"That is hardly witchcraft," Elijah replied matter-of-factly. "You care for her."

Very abruptly, Klaus got out of his seat and walked towards his brother, angered by such an accusation. "You think I am so foolish as to care for her?" He asked, with his voice low.

"Yes," Elijah replied evenly, although he knew well that his brother expected a different response. "You must sort out your affairs quickly, Niklaus," he informed, changing the subject.

Klaus raised his brows, prompting Elijah to explain.

"I have received word that father is lurking nearby, getting closer."

* * *

**And so there we have it...I hope no one hated it! Please, please, I beg you, LMK what you think! It would make me happy and I would love you forever :)**


	7. I've Let it Go

**You guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much and you all are amazing for reading this fic and being so nice to me! I honestly get so worried about updating because a lot of people follow this fic and some of you want different things/reactions from the characters and I'm trying to keep everyone happy the best I can lol and I really hope I don't disappoint anyone! **

**Something asked in the reviews was if Klaus asked Caroline not to love him because of the sire bond. The answer to that is: no, him asking her not to love him was just him being scared of emotions, nothing to do with the sire bond. And for anyone wondering, no, Caroline is not sired to him. She cares for him, as of right now, but she does not love him. Just in case anyone needed that cleared up. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S. I haven't read through it a second time and it's 1 AM and my last night of sleep was a total of 4 hours, so please excuse any mistakes you find. I will go back later and edit! **

* * *

_"The world revolves, _

_I've let it go."_

* * *

"Caroline," Elizabeth said quietly, waking Caroline.

Caroline rose to the sound of her kind voice, rubbing her eyes to nudge herself out of a restless sleep. For a second, before the reality of her life sunk in, she felt happy. She felt strong and healthy, and ready to greet the day. It was only as she noticed the dull walls of her room that she remembered that she was a captive with no day to greet.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said, placing a richly golden gown on the foot of the bed.

"Good morning," Caroline replied, although her morning was quickly shattered within the first seconds of her wakefulness.

"You need to wash up," Elizabeth said. "You will be going out soon."

"Why?" She asked cautiously, desperately trying to hide her excitement at the thought of being anywhere besides the room she was held in. Suddenly, a terrifying thought took over. "I don't want to resume his lessons!" She called out suddenly.

Elizabeth arched a brow, taken out of her serenity by Caroline's outburst. "His lessons?"

"Margaret."

"Margaret is fine. She remembers nothing of what happened to her."

Caroline kept her eyes on Elizabeth, her look now impassive.

"The lord Niklaus is leaving after sunset, tonight," Elizabeth informed. "Before he does, he requested a final day with you here."

"Final day," Caroline repeated. "What will he do with me after sunset?"

"I don't know," she replied evenly. "Perhaps take you with him, if your day together goes well." She paused for a moment. "His father is getting closer, he must leave soon," she informed.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. "Why is he after him?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I cannot say."

"You don not know?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"I will not say," she corrected herself.

"But you've told me of his life before…" Caroline trailed off, letting her sentence hang in mid air for a moment.

"I have told you vain, silly things," she explained calmly. "You will have to ask him, if you wish to know matters close to his heart."

Caroline nodded in understanding.

After she was washed, Elizabeth and Margaret had come into her room to get her into her new, clean gown. Caroline was uncomfortable at Margaret's presence, but what Elizabeth had told her was true; Margaret remembered nothing of what happened to her. She was the same tightly-wound, quiet maid she always was. When the three of them were silent, Caroline found that she was able to hear Margaret's heartbeat, if she listened closely. Silently, she wished that she could place a hand on Margaret's chest and feel her heartbeat beneath the palm of her hand. She imagined the blood flowing through the human body, making her cravings appear.

Elizabeth gave Caroline's wrist a tight squeeze, almost as though she knew what Caroline was thinking, although Caroline herself had not said a word. Turning to Elizabeth, she smiled hesitantly. Closing her eyes, she took a breath, distracting herself from her own animalistic instincts.

"This is a daylight necklace," Elizabeth informed as she came up behind her and placed the necklace at her neck. "You must never take it off. It is the only way you can walk in daylight."

The necklace was tight around Caroline's neck – so tight that if she got plumper and her neck fatter, the necklace would no longer fit. She placed a hand over it. "What will happen if I take it off?"

"Nothing, if it is taken off during the night. But, by sunrise you must find shelter from the sun. Otherwise, you will burn."

Caroline nodded. The sun was one of her favorite things in this world and she was saddened that it was rejecting her. She had to trick nature into accepting her.

* * *

Ironically, it was in nature where Klaus wanted to spend the day.

Together, they rode on a dark stallion across a field. The grass was yellow in some parts, burned by the bright sun, and dark green in others. Around them were flowers swaying and a warm breeze, which would turn cold as the sun set.

"Why can I not have my own horse?" She asked before they left his home, noticing that he had four, yet said they would share one.

"How do you propose to stay on it alone?" He asked with a smile.

She paused at the question. "As you do," she replied, her tone making it rather clear she thought it was a foolish question.

"I imagine it would be rather uncomfortable, because of your gown, to ride astride," he replied, taking note of her tone but choosing to ignore it. Truthfully, her comfort was the least of his concerns in regards to riding a horse. Under different circumstances, he had little problem with her choosing a horse for herself. Today, however, he was all but certain that if he gave her a horse she would gallop away from him.

Luckily for him, she did not protest. He helped her on the horse and sat down behind her. Much of the trip was spent in silence. Occasionally, she would lean against his chest. When she caught herself doing this, she would sit back up. Not long after she would repeat the action. Silently, Klaus made little bets with himself each time she leaned against him, on how long it would take her to notice and straighten her back again.

"Does Elizabeth serve you out of free will?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"Yes," he replied honestly. "I suppose you find this difficult to believe?"

"She says kind things about you," she informed quietly. "It is not difficult to believe that she serves you out of her own free will. It is difficult to believe that you gave her free will, for it is something you do not wish to give me."

He stayed silent at this, at a loss for words, and she said nothing else, leaving them to make their way to the destination in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked once they had come to a stop and he took hold of her waist and helped her off the horse.

All around them was a field, looking much like everything else they passed. The land miles away looked identical to the land where they had stopped; the grass patchy with green and yellow, the flowers beautiful and swaying from the warm wind. She could not quite understand why he chose to stop at this exact spot. Looking ahead, she understand that perhaps he stopped at this exact spot because he simply could not go any further; the land came to an abrupt stop a few feet away from where they were. Quite literally, it appeared, there was no ground there. It was as though they were on some sort of flat cliff, she thought.

"You insist on seeing yourself as trapped," he explained. "I have brought you here to prove otherwise." He looked around the empty field and then back to her. His hand was placed tightly around her wrist. "If you run, I will catch you. I will find you, wherever you go," he informed her.

His voice was low and dangerous, as though he was in no mood to be challenged, and she could only nod in response.

"Do not make me come to regret this." He let go of her hand, reluctantly.

She placed her left hand over her right, soothingly. It was red from his grip. Obediently, she stayed in place and he arched his brows at her, as though challenging her to run. He extended his hand forward, inviting her to walk ahead on her own, and she did. She walked forward until she was two steps from where the ground had ended.

Looking down, she saw water. It moved in waves as it came into contact with the wind. To the side, there was a waterfall, gracefully flowing into the lake. Birds flew above her and she raised her head to look up at the sky where they flew. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful and serene.

He came up behind her, his fingers intertwining in the back laces of her gown. She stilled at his touch but did not move. "I trust you can swim?" He asked.

"Surely you don't expect me to jump," she said, her voice making her growing fear quite clear.

He removed her dress, leaving only the shift under her gown. She could feel his hands move to the bottom of the shift and attempt to pull up, but she stopped him, knowing it would leave her naked before him. "No," she told him, although a part of her worried it would not stop him.

"Are you so naïve as to assume that I have not yet memorized every inch of you?" he smirked. He pressed himself against her seductively and ran his fingers over her shift to a spot on her stomach. "Here," he stopped, "you have a small mark."

She held her breath.

"Here," he went lower, "another one." His hand went even lower. "And here…"

She felt him move between her legs and abruptly placed a hand over his and removed it.

He chuckled in amusement, removing his hands from her and taking a step back.

She said nothing, grateful that he had listened to her and not pushed his own desires. She kept her eyes on the water, trying to determine how many seconds it might take her to be consumed by water if she were to jump. She looked back at him; he was removing his own clothes. Unlike her, he was now completely naked. She looked from his feet to his head and he smirked at her, making her go red, embarrassed that he had noticed her ogling him. She made a promise, to her self, not to look again.

"By jumping, you are begging the God above you for death," she informed, looking ahead.

"There is no God above me, and if there was then he has already killed me, just as he has killed you."

"It was not God that killed me, it was you," she said, her voice coated with bitterness.

"In any case, you are immortal now. This won't hurt you."

She took a steady breath, taming her own fear. She looked at him, making sure to look only at his face. He dropped his head like a scolded school boy and then raised his brows, looking at her from under his lashes. His smile was shamelessly daring and wicked. She found herself smiling back, mimicking his recklessness. She gave him one final look, her smile a wide childish grin, and then she jumped. The seconds before she hit the water felt like flying and for the first time in her life she felt free, like she may float away and go wherever her soul desired, even if it was only for a few seconds. Her body broke through the surface of the water and by the time she swam back up, Klaus was in the water with her.

"How are we to get back up?" She asked, breathless.

He pointed to a muddy trail that would lead her back to the top.

"I want to do it again," she told him, swimming to the trail, not bothering to see if he would follow her, although she knew he would.

He followed her back the first time and the second and the third, but on the fourth she was surprised to find that she was standing alone on the cliff and he was still below. Her dead heart was racing with ecstatic excitement and the thought of running had not even occurred to her in that moment. She jumped back to where he was.

He gave her a hesitant smile, for a moment shocked that she had jumped back in with him when he had given her such an opportunity to run. Swimming to her, he trapped her between a large rock behind her and his own body. Her chest pressed against his, rising and falling with her deep breaths, and their foreheads touched. The water from her hair fell to his face and dripped off his lashes with each blink.

She held onto his shoulders, forgetting about everything that happened in the last few days. In her mind, in that moment, she was human and so was he. Each jump was a burst of energy and never in her life had she felt freer. She felt reckless and she liked it. Everything felt more intense than ever before and for a moment she thought she might burst from all her emotion. She pressed her lips together to stop from smiling.

"This is only the beginning of your life," he told her in a whisper. "There is so much more for you and you can have all of it."

It was with his words that it dawned on her that he really did not, as he said, do this to her out of malicious intentions. Perhaps, selfish intentions, she thought, would be more accurate. Yet, no matter his intentions, he was still manipulating her. She was no fool; she knew that all he was giving her was the mere illusion of freedom.

And suddenly, she had an idea. Being honest with him, telling him she would leave, was not the way to gain her freedom. No, the way to gain her freedom was by playing by his rules, giving him the illusion of whatever he wanted, just as he was doing with her. He wanted her to stay with him, so she would lead him to believe she would. She did not much care for deceit and manipulation, but it was a small price to pay for freedom, she concluded.

"You make it sound wonderful," she said. This, she said honestly.

He shrugged. "There is more good than bad."

"Shall I take your word for it?"

"No," he replied. "You shall discover it for yourself."

Her mouth formed into an 'O' shape, surprised by his response. She was certain he would ask her to take his word for it. For a moment, she wondered how much of what he was saying was a way to manipulate her but drew no certain conclusions.

"Discover…" she smiled seductively. "I should like that." She moved her hands from his shoulders and ran them through his wet hair, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself up. The water from this hair ran down her hands. He looked at her, with his beautiful suspecting blue eyes, and she knew he was questioning her reasons for tempting him. Taking a chance, she placed her lips to his. His eyes were still open, she could feel it, but she kept going. Slowly, she felt him give in and his lips moved under hers, as he hesitantly kissed her back.

Her legs still around him, she removed her shift, placing it on the rock behind her. She looked at him, for a moment wondering if he might reject her advances, but he only looked at her with hungry eyes. She smiled at that and quickly slipped under one of his arms, swimming away with a small laugh.

He chased her until he was in front of her. "You don't want to play these games with me," he warned her.

She was uncertain as to what he meant exactly, given that she was currently playing two games with him. This little seduction attempt was part of a grander plan to gain her freedom. She would trick him into thinking she would stay of her own free will and, when he wasn't looking, she would make her escape and run to a place he would never find her.

She looked at him with innocent eyes. "What game, my Lord?"

He smirked at her, watching as she got out of the water; her form beautiful and dripping with water. She whisked up to the top of the cliff in a flash and he followed her quickly. Within seconds, she had him trapped under her on the grass. Surprised, he let out a small grunt from the force of her tackle.

She looked down at him and suddenly a huge smile painted her face. She was clearly surprised that she could do such a thing and her eyes, widened in happy shock, proved it.

She had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen, Klaus concluded. It was quite entertaining, watching her discover that she could jump off a cliff and not die, or that she could tackle him in less than half a second. He kept his eyes on hers, watching the surprise in them turn to lust, and his hands found a spot on either side of her waist.

With a small smile, she connected their lips in a soft kiss. His body was stiff under hers and his kiss was incredibly controlled, as though he thought in great detail about the way his lips graced hers and the way their tongues danced together. Growing worried, she broke away from their kiss and watched him intently. His look gave away nothing, only adding to her worry.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked as innocently as she could manage. For a moment, his look softened and he looked to be in thought. She waited for him to say something, but he did not. He only placed a hand on the back of her head and brought her back into a kiss, as though he had come to a decision of some sort. He kissed her with urgency this time, his hands running down her bare back, pressing her her body against his own.

Softly, she slipped out of his hold and kissed down his stomach to his pelvis. Her hand slipped lower, between his legs, and she took hold of his manhood, eliciting a small sigh of desire. She ran her hand up and down his length, feeling him harden at her touch, until he relaxed under her and allowed his world to become a blur. Her hand moved quicker until he began to thrust against it, and then she came to an abrupt stop. An involuntary shiver passed through his body and he whispered her name thickly in warning.

She smiled at his eyes, darkened with an unsatisfied lust. Suddenly, feeling his hands grip tightly at her waist, she found that he was now over her. She could feel his fingers rub against her pink opening flesh, teasing her. She raised her pelvis up in response, encouraging him, but he only smiled wickedly at her.

"You think only you can play this game?" He asked tauntingly.

Moving over her, he placed hungry kisses at her throat. For no reason, other than that he could, he let his fangs loose and ran them down her neck, leaving a trail of blood as he went. With his tongue, he moved back up and collected the blood he left behind. He watched her skin heal, choosing not to tear it again.

"You know, Caroline," he breathed against her skin, "you won't escape me, if you run."

She kept her hold on the back of his head, her fingers tightly gripping at his curls. "I know," she said. "You will find me, you say."

He raised himself up to look at her. "And even if I don't, even if you never see me again," he told her, "I'll be in every thought you ever have." He dropped his head and kissed her neck again, making his way down to her chest.

"I know," she told him honestly. She was dizzy with want and in no mood to deny anything he said, especially if she thought it to be truth. After all, he had changed her life so drastically that she could not imagine leaving and never thinking of him again. He was right; he became a part of her that night, he would always remain a part of her, and for the rest of her life she would have no choice but to think of him, always.

His fingers proceeded to move against her center. It was slow, at first, and then his actions quickened until she moved in desperation for release and moaned in pleasure. Just then, he stopped abruptly, and she understood that this was her punishment for her earlier game with him. He moved his hand again until she was at the edge and then stopped, but this time she stubbornly placed her hand over his, keeping it in place. He only smirked in response, before removing it.

Slowly, he moved himself into her and she arched herself up to meet him, to connect their bodies in a speed faster than the one he had chosen. He buried himself in the crook of her neck, still moving painfully slowly, and she kissed at his bare shoulders, holding tightly to his muscled arms.

"You feel good," she whispered to him in a hope that he would pick up his speed, but he did not.

He continued to stir inside her, taking his time, making her go wet from the mere anticipation of finally finding her release. Feeling overwhelmed by the rush of desire, she felt her eyes go red and the veins under them emerge. She moaned in discomfort, trying to get her face to look human again but, with him moving against her inner walls, she couldn't contain herself. She pressed her fangs into his skin, but did not dare pierce the flesh. She breathed against his skin and just when she thought she had gotten a grip on her desire, he began moving faster into her.

"Klaus," she begged, now realizing she was completely loosing her control.

"Do it," he permitted, feeling her fangs at the soft spot of his neck.

She hesitated but, as he made another sharp move into her, she drew blood. She drank, feeling everything within her rise up, her emotions and all the feelings created by this act now heightened. She moaned against him as he continued to thrust into her, his speed never wavering.

He could feel her walls contracting around his cock. With a hint of a smile, he pulled out of her just as she was about to come around him.

"You have made your point!" She hissed at him.

He smiled at her sadistically, so she moved herself over him, straddling him. She dropped her head back in pleasure from the feel of him inside her as she moved up and down his length at a pace she decided. He sat up so that they were nose to nose, but made no efforts to regain complete dominance. She could feel his hands explore every inch of her body, touching every part of her that he could reach. His hands were warm on hers and, for a short moment, she thought it might be nice to spend eternity in his arms. Quickly, she brushed the thought out of her mind and quickened her movements.

The wave of pleasure rose higher and higher within her and her arousal rose to the point of blindness. She shut her eyes, falling forward and clinging to his neck as she found her release. Regaining control over her body, she kept going until she felt his body tighten under hers, filling her. He groaned into her neck and she placed her hand into his hair, keeping him to her. They stayed together, until he went soft inside her and she moved off him and slipped to the side of him.

They rested in silence for a few moments, and when she leaned her head on his chest he did not stop her. Perhaps he was too relaxed to protest, Caroline guessed idly. His fingers intertwined in her hair as she rested on him. Pressing her ear against his chest, she silently wished that she could hear his heart beating. It would be a quick heartbeat, she concluded, like the kind after running.

"What do you think the future will be like?" She asked, raising herself up on her arms and looking down at him.

He raised his brows and looked up at the sky as if giving her question great importance.

"Not a day from now, but many days from now…perhaps in eighteen-hundred, or nineteen-hundred…" she smiled. "Perhaps the grass will be greener and the sky more blue…" She looked to his horse. "Maybe horses will have wings like birds," she suggested humorously.

A small grunt left him as he moved under her weight, looking to where her gaze was. "Or perhaps there will be no horses at all, as they all would die by this year, nineteen-hundred, that you speak of," he said as he looked from the horse back at her.

She looked at him with an expression that suggested she was not upset at his negativity, bur rather surprised by it. "My lord, how am I to see immortality as a gift, if you lay here suggesting a word without horses? Will you next suggest that I imagine a world without flowers or a world without wind?"

He smiled at her. "Imagine whatever makes you happy, although I feel it necessary to inform you that your dream of flying horses seems unlikely."

"Do you have dreams?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"No," he replied calmly.

She was certain that his response was a lie, but she understood that he would tell her nothing unless he wanted to, no matter how much she pushed for an honest response. Seeing a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, she remembered Elizabeth's words, about his father. Perhaps, with his father chasing him, he simply had no time for dreaming. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. He must have seen this, because he raised his brows, prompting her to voice her thoughts.

"Why is your father after you?" She asked quietly. She gasped as he instantly moved her off of himself and got off the grass. He replied to her question only with silence, as he hurried to put his clothes back on. "You expect me to stay and yet you share with me nothing?" She asked. With a sigh, she got up and found her dress.

"You don't expect me to trust you, do you?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice. Seeing her fumble with the back laces of her dress, he walked over to her and began tightening them for her.

"You do not trust me to stay," she said, "but you can trust that I don't wish any harm to come to you. I ask out of curiosity, nothing else." Instantly, at her words, she felt him stop working the laces and a tense silence lingered between them for a few moments.

"He wishes to end my life," he finally said.

"Why?"

"He doesn't much like me," Klaus replied simply. For a moment, he found himself wanting to tell her more. He stopped himself, knowing it was best to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry," she told him sympathetically.

She did not ask anything else, and he continued on with the laces of her dress.

* * *

Once they returned, Klaus quickly walked her back into her room, with the dark walls; her prison room. Her eyes widened in surprise as he turned to leave, without a word.

"You're leaving me in here, again!?" She called out to him angrily. "You insist on holding me here, even after what happened today?"

He turned around abruptly at her last question. His eyes ignited with an unexpected rage and he walked strait towards her until they were nose to nose. He took a moment to take apart her expression, but she looked at him with an anger that matched his own.

"Surely you don't think that just because you eagerly spread your legs for me that I would just let you go, do you, sweetheart?"

Her mouth popped open at his anger. Yes, the plan was to seduce him into letting her go, and yet she had managed to forget about it in the midst of their act. Her mind was not made for manipulations and lies, and so she had quickly forgotten that she wanted to manipulate him at all.

"You really thought you had me fooled, didn't you? That I am so foolish as to believe your sudden change of heart, as abrupt as it was?" Seeing her eyes grow watery with tears, he pushed the sympathy he felt for her as deeply within himself as he could, burying it to the best of his abilities. "I would like to make something very clear to you, Caroline," he said, with his voice softer this time. "I will not be controlled in the manner that you have attempted to control me today. You will not work me with bedroom tricks the way a woman might work any other man. My mind is not so easily swayed," he said frankly.

She quickly wiped a tear the fell from her eyes. "You are a fool," she told him as he turned to leave. He turned back to look at her, the fury in his eyes still present. "You are the biggest fool I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! Don't you think that I wish to believe you, when you tell me that being what you have turned me into is a gift? It is my life now and I want nothing more than to see it as a gift. I do not enjoy disliking people," she told him. "I want to forgive you."

"But you will not," he said. It was a question.

"You won't let me forgive you. I believe you, when you say your intentions were not cruel. I believe that you think it is a gift. It is because I believe you that I cannot find it in my heart to be angry with you for what you have done," she told him.

"So what is the cause of your anger?" He asked bluntly, somewhat confused by her confession.

"You gave me no choice in anything you have done. You ended my human life without as much as a warning. I have been prisoner here since they day your men brought me through your doors and -"

"If I allow you to leave, will you?" He interrupted.

"Yes."

"Do you despise me?"

"No."

"Then why are you so desperate to leave? You think your happiness is more likely to be granted on the cold streets than with me?"

She hesitated. "I don't know," he told him honestly.

He watched her intently for a few moments, before taking a step to the side of the door. "You may go," he said reluctantly. "It may be for the best," he added under his breath.

She stayed in place, fearful that this was a trick.

"I will be gone by sunset and you will never see me again. However, if you so much as breathe a word against me to anyone, I will know," he warned her. "I promise you, I will know and you will not like the consequences."

She nodded obediently.

"Leave before I change my mind, Caroline," he rushed her.

With a final glance, he angrily walked out of her room, deliberately leaving the door open.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know and review, if you have a minute!**

**The next chapter is the last one, just so you all know. So what do you think: will she leave and never see him again, will she leave and he will track her down, will she stay, or none of the above?**


	8. Moonlight Crawls Along the Street

**As always, thank you SO MUCH for all of your kind reviews and for taking the time to voice your thoughts and opinions on this story, even if you didn't like some things! I really do appreciate it so much. I never expected such a reaction to this fic and I am STILL in shock. I had so much fun writing this little fic and am so grateful to everyone who has read it and taken the time to review and fave.**

**More notes at the end!**

* * *

"moonlight crawls along the street

chasing away the summer heat"

* * *

Elizabeth had insisted on giving Caroline a horse, to ensure she would not tire on her trip to nowhere.

Klaus walked, having every intention of passing them, but Elizabeth's suggestion to Caroline made him stop in his tracks.

"Not only are you leaving in the gown and cape I had made for you, but you are also about to gallop away on my horse," He accused Caroline, with his voice somewhat angered.

"I was about to decline Elizabeth's suggestion," she said sharply. "Your horse is your own and I will not take it. I will gladly give the gown and cape back, if you will return to me the clothes I arrived in."

His look softened, temporarily masking his anger at her decision. "You may keep the gown," he permitted. "I have taken the liberty of throwing out the rag you arrived in and I have no intention of allowing you to run around the dark forests naked."

He spoke in a manner which made her feel uncertain as to how she should feel; grateful or offended. She only blinked, keeping her expression free if any emotion. With a final look, he turned on his heel and walked away from her. Never once did he look back, and she found herself saddened that this would be the last she would see of him.

Elizabeth smiled at Caroline's saddened expression. "He will take you back, should you change your mind."

"Oh, I hardly think so," Caroline replied without hesitation. "He's very cold."

"You have given him little reason for show you warmth."

Caroline took a step back, her eyes widened in surprise. "I have given him no reason to be cruel either."

"And he hasn't been," Elizabeth replied with certainty.

"He held me prisoner!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Even so, he has given you everything you asked of him, including granting you permission to leave his estate. I believe you do not understand your own luck."

"Luck!" Caroline spit out the word in disbelief. "He has turned my life upside down in a matter of days!"

"You are a fool for leaving," she told her bluntly. "Do you think there is a man on this earth capable of loving a woman like you?"

"A woman like me?" Caroline repeated, offended.

Elizabeth softened her expression, never intending to offend her. "There is no man that will tolerate your disobedient nature. There is no man that will appreciate it as Niklaus appreciates it," she told her.

"I infuriate him and I am certain that he wishes I were different. There is no man that will love a woman like me and this includes Niklaus. I will make my own way," she said strongly, although the thought of spending eternity alone caused her more discomfort than she cared to admit.

"Oh, how innocent you are still!" Elizabeth laughed, somewhat angered. "At best, you may compel a man or compel yourself some land, but that is hardly 'making your own way'. Where do you wish to go, once you have left his property?"

"Home," she replied before she could think properly about her question. Her anger at Elizabeth's words had gotten the best of her, so she turned around abruptly and left the property, having no intention of ever returning.

* * *

She ran for a long time, it seemed, until she had gotten to a small house. Her home. No, her old home. As of now, she did not have a home, she thought. She stayed in her place for a moment, catching her breath.

Truthfully, she wasn't entirely certain why she returned. There was no one in that house that would welcome her back. Her father wanted a boy, so she – a girl – was never his concern. Her mother, a bitter woman, insisted that she marry a man that would bring her wealth –wealth that she could then pass along to her family. Greedy, Caroline thought bitterly.

"No," she whispered to herself.

With one final look at the house, she turned back. Maybe she would come back someday, she thought, but she was not ready to come back today.

She carried on with her walk to nowhere. It was getting darker and she began thinking about Klaus. He was leaving at sunset, she remembered. She felt an unfamiliar loss at the thought of never seeing him again. It was not a feeling she could explain, but whatever it was made her insides turn in knots. It pained her, the thought of not seeing him again, although she could not understand why. Burying the unexplainable feeling, she stopped and sat down on the dirty ground, desperately needing a break from all the walking.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked shortly after she sat down.

She looked up to see a dark-haired man on a horse staring down at her curiously. She nodded a yes and he got off his horse, extending a hand to her. Not taking it, she stood up on her own. If she wasn't mistaken, the man appeared somewhat offended that she had not taken his hand.

"Yes, I'm perfectly well, thank you," she lied.

He looked at her with skepticism and uncertainty. Reaching into a bag that hung off the back of his horse, he took out a cup of water, removing the lid and handing it to her. "You look like you may die of thirst," he told her, with his voice kind and soft.

"You make a habit of nurturing those you find on your journey?" She asked cautiously. She eyed the cup he extended towards her, knowing it was not his water that she wanted but the blood that ran through his veins.

"Only those that look like you," he replied.

She wasn't entirely certain of what he meant. It did not sound like a compliment, and not at all like an insult. The man's blue eyes sparkled, despite the darkness that was falling upon them, and she hesitantly took the water from his hands. Perhaps the water would help the other cravings this man elicited.

As the water streamed down her throat, it left a sensation of horrible burning. It tore apart at her insides and she gagged it out with a harsh croaking sound, never before having felt such intense pain. Her skin was burned as though the water was fire and she placed a hand over her burned lips, crying out in pain.

"Devil's child!" The man screamed at her.

Before she could get the power to protest his accusation, he caught her in a harsh embrace and gagged her mouth with a rope that burned her skin, much like the water she drank. In shock from the endless waves of pain, all she could do was squirm in the man's arms. In a matter of minutes, he had tied her up and forced her onto his horse, which yelped out in pain as Caroline tried to break free. The ropes smelled specifically of an herb that aggravated every nerve ending within her body.

Soon feeling weakened to the point where she could not protest as stronly as she first had, she leaned against the man as they passed the emptiness of the countryside. She fiddled with the ropes around her wrists, ignoring the blood that streamed down her wrists as the ropes pressed against her skin. Gathering up as much strength as she could, she made one swift move and broke free from them, letting out a shriek of pain which forced the horse into an abrupt halt. The man's grip tightened on her, trying to put an end to her struggle, but it was in that moment that Caroline realized she was stronger. She pushed the man off his horse and as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, she galloped away as quickly as she could on his horse.

She stopped some moments later to remove the gag the man had placed over her mouth, once her dead heart stopped racing and she realized the ropes still burned at her mouth. The ropes burned her fingertips, too, as she touched them and she struggled to take them off. Her skin healed once she did.

Once certain that she was alone, she adjusted herself on the horse so that she was more comfortable, with one leg on either side. She rode alone until it was pitch dark and she could see no lights coming from the little houses on the sides of the road. Perhaps she should have feared the night, having just been attacked, but instead she felt strength, knowing that she could save herself.

Her mind drifted to Klaus as she continued at a leisurely pace. She thought of his dark nature and how it made her feel torn between fear, temptation, and curiosity. She thought of the way he cradled himself against her like a child, begging her not to love him, and the way his plea contrasted with his darkness. She longed to go back to him, despite her better judgment. It was a need that she could not explain and she felt sadness beyond all measure at the thought of never seeing him again. She wanted to see Elizabeth, too, for she did not like the mood of their last conversation. But now she had gone so far that she did not know the way back.

She went along the road for a long time, before seeing that one of the houses had a light peaking through the window. She turned her horse and went towards it.

Getting off the horse, she ran a hand through its dark hair. She had no rope to tie it with and no way of ensuring that it would not leave before her return. "Please don't leave," she begged softly. At her own words, she wondered if perhaps this is how Klaus felt when he left the door to her room open. "Please don't leave," she begged again, before turning towards the house.

She knocked on the door softly. She knew an answer likely would not come.

She was wrong.

A frail old woman answered the door. She looked fearful at first, but her expression became more tranquil as she took in Caroline's innocent-looking appearance.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion at such an hour," Caroline said, and proceeded to ask for the woman's hospitality, informing that she was traveling alone and in dire need of some help.

The woman appeared torn for a moment, before opening the door wider as an invitation.

Caroline took a step, but found she was unable to go farther. She stared at the woman with confusion, uncertain as to why she could not walk in.

"Come in," the woman urged her. "You must be cold," she continued as she put a hand over Caroline's sleeve and dragged her inside the house.

They walked into a small room and the woman left her there. Caroline slowly walked back towards the door, wondering why she was not able to go through on the first try. She snapped out of her thoughts as the woman soon returned with a large pot of water. It appeared to be much too large for her to carry, leaving her to struggle under the weight. Caroline helped her set it down on the floor, finding that the pot was not as heavy as she expected.

"Why are you traveling alone?" The woman asked, once Caroline had washed her face and hands.

"It's a dreadfully long story," Caroline replied. "I am looking for the Mikaelson estate…it can't be too far off, can it?"

"You best stay out of that place, child."

"What do you know of it?" Caroline asked curiously, as nicely as she could manage.

"Nothing from experience. I only know that dark stories surround the area. For a reason no one knows, some cannot go on the property."

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly. She had gotten in just fine, she thought.

"I mean that it is as though there is an invisible wall. Some are permitted to get in and others are forced out. I suspect it is spelled with witchcraft," the woman explained.

"Do you know how I may get there?" Caroline asked again, not wanting to continue the gossip.

Reluctantly, the woman had given her directions. She then asked if Caroline wanted to stay the night and ride off in the morning, but Caroline declined, knowing that Klaus would not be at his home the following morning. Quickly, she thanked the woman for her kindness and ran out her door, praying that her horse was still there.

"Thank god," she breathed, running towards the horse. She got on, not bothering to sit like a lady, and quickly galloped away from the woman's small home.

She had decided to leave it up to God. If it was God's will for her to find Klaus, then he would be there upon her return. If it was God's will for her to make her own way, then she would raise her head high and carry on her journey to nowhere. She would be okay alone, if that was her destiny, she thought to herself in reassurance.

* * *

The road back was quicker than she had expected, now that she knew exactly which way to go. She picked up her speed until her body moved off the straddle with every gallop her horse made. Stopping at the large home, she looked sadly at the darkness inside. Without time to process, she turned to the sound of galloping horses and saw Klaus and his brother, side by side, leaving their estate. Behind them were two carriages, each pulled by four horses. In one, she could see Elizabeth pull back the window curtain and look out to her.

"Klaus!" She yelled out to him. He kept going, but Elijah turned back to her and she understood that Klaus heard her, too. "I want to go with you," she yelled out to him, forcing her horse to take a few more steps forward.

He stopped his horse very abruptly and the other horses and carriages stopped behind him. One of the horses yelped out at the sudden stop.

She got off her horse and took a few more steps towards him, but said nothing else.

He got off his horse, after a few painfully long moments, without a word. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at her, from head to toe, analyzing her ragged appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked, finally.

She looked down at her dirty gown. "A man stopped me. He gave me water…it burned when I drank it. He said I was from the devil," she explained, somewhat ashamed at the memory of being called a devil's child.

_Vervain_, he thought to himself. His eyes fixated on a bloodstain on her gown. "You killed him?"

"No. Pushed him off his horse and left him…I took his horse and ran to you."

"Why?" He asked stiffly.

She struggled for a moment, not certain which words would more accurately describe her state of emotions. "I don't know…I felt as though I needed to," she confessed.

With her confession, she moved the conversation into a more emotional direction than Klaus had prepared for. Elizabeth had her nose curiously pressed up against the small window of her carriage and he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, well aware of the fact that this was not a private conversation.

He said nothing for a moment, which felt like an hour, and she found that her legs were shaking. All the events that occurred in the past few hours were far more than she ever expected to handle.

"Do you feel?" She asked softly, deciding that he required an explanation.

He said nothing in response and she could see him thickly swallow the air around him.

"When I was away I felt something; an indescribable feeling for which no name exists," she told him. "I want to stay, but I cannot tell you why. I do not know why. I want to stay and go as I please, with no prison rooms or threats. Should you allow me to go with you and I choose to leave tomorrow, I would like you to let me go again."

"And are you so soulless that you do not care about the agony this may cause me?" He spoke quickly, uncomfortable voicing such a question.

She blinked at him. "I did not know you felt agony at my departure."

They stayed silent for a moment, Caroline's eyes never leaving Klaus as he dropped his head to look at the floor beneath his feet.

"I am not soulless," she whispered to him. "I do not wish to agonize you, but I also have no desire to be held within four walls by a man who does not trust me to stay. Should you allow me, I would like to stay with you of my own free will…for now," she added.

"For now…" he echoed her words.

She nodded. Although she knew her words displeased him, she could not bring herself to promise him she would stay for all her immortal life.

With a harsh look of skepticism, he called two of his men, who emerged from one of the carriages. One man took Klaus' horse and the other had taken Caroline's.

Without word, Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the – now empty – carriage, getting in behind her.

"You are lucky I am taking you back," he told her grimly, once they were both comfortably seated.

"You are lucky I returned," she replied swiftly.

"If luck is downfall, then perhaps you are right," he said under his breath, not intending for her to hear.

She heard his words, but said nothing in response. She could not understand how she could ever be the one to cause his downfall, for it seemed as though he had fallen long before she entered his world. It was far more likely that he would be the one to cause _her_ downfall, as she now found herself craving his darkness. She could not find words to explain the need he awoke in her, and although she understood he was not good for her, she was not yet ready to let him go.

She pulled a wool blanket, which rested to her right, over herself and held onto the hope that once she was ready to truly leave him he would find enough kindness within himself to let her go. With this thought, she found herself relaxing into the carriage and falling into a light sleep as the night went on.

She awoke some odd hours later, but it was still dark and they had yet to stop their journey. Still in a half-daze, she turned her face up to Klaus and felt the warmth of his lips on hers. His kiss, coupled with the gentle movements of the carriage had awoken her senses, and she could not help but return the kiss.

Silently, her mind drifted to the times they had already been together. The first time was simply and act that relieved both of them of their own desires; like water may put out a fire. With the second time, he relieved himself of an anger she did not know she fueled. The third, most recent time, was an act of trickery and manipulation. It was this time that stood out from all the rest.

Under the blanket where they both hid, his hands caressed at her back and touched her breasts, her stomach, and the aching spot between her legs, where her wetness made her desires clear. Somewhat shyly this time, for she had never before paid such close attention to a man as he took his pleasure, her hands explored his body, just as his hands explored hers. Her fingers traced the fine hairs of his chest and her eyes took in his appearance in a way she never had before. She found herself aroused not only from his touch, but from him as a man. It was the lust that ignited in his eyes that excited her as much as his touch. It was the warmth of his skin under her lips, and the way his chest rose and fell from his unsteady breaths that aroused her. Her rising desire was from the way he looked up at her from between her legs and the way his lips formed a light-hearted smile when she came apart from his caresses. It was from the way his cock rose and hardened at her touch, and from the way his lips parted once he was brought to a pleasurable release. It was everything about him. Never before had she wanted anyone the way she wanted him.

"Why choose me, when you can have any other?" She asked him as they rested together, relaxed in their fulfillment.

The answer to her question did not come until the darkness of the night subsided and the light of the sun began to peak through the small window of the carriage.

"You make me feel," he whispered, watching her breathing softly, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Her breathing hitched at his words and she fought the incredibly strong need to open her eyes and reveal to him that she was not asleep. She wanted him to know that she had heard his confession. And yet she stayed still, knowing that he would never have said this had he known she was awake to hear every word.

It was with his words that she came to a terrifying realization: she would break her earlier promise to him. Someday, she would love him. And someday, when he saw the look of love in her eyes, he would hiss at her the way he had that night, and be angered that she had broken her word to him.

Someday she would leave him, she told herself in reassurance. She would leave before she grew to love him. She would leave before he saw it in her eyes and she would leave before he heard it in her voice. She would leave, someday.

But not today.

* * *

**Okay, so first, on Caroline coming back - **

**I always intended to write that she would come back. I second-guessed it for a bit because I had a few readers say that they wanted her to leave and not return. The reason I had her stay was because I saw it as something that would be in character for the Caroline of this time period. As strong and freedom-seeking as she is in this fic, she is also a baby vampire who is scared of being alone in the world. It's not as easy as just getting up and leaving. In addition, Klaus changed her life in such a drastic way that she now feels connected to him, although I haven't explicitly stated this (using those words) in the fic. She's not ready to let him go just yet. BUT, that doesn't mean she will never let him go, which brings me to another thing I wanted to tell you. **

**I will be writing a sequel to this fic (which will be roughly the same length as this). **

**Part of the reason (there were quite a few) that I made Caroline stay is for those who do not want to read the second part of the story...they are now free to assume Klaus and Caroline live happily ever after. **

**Keep in mind that now they are both running from Mikael and they have not yet resolved any of their emotional issues, so there is still story to tell. The second part of the fic will also take place in the past, not present day, and will feature more of the Originals. I don't know if I'm pushing my luck by writing a second part, but I do hope some of you look forward to it and will enjoy it, once I post it!**

**Thank you guys again so much for reading and making me soooo effing happy! :)**

**PLEASE, please leave me some reviews on what you thought of this chapter. Also, feel free to tell me if you do or do not want a sequel, because if people aren't interested then I won't write it. Review, please? PLEASE :)**


	9. Update!

Thank you everyone, so much, for the reviews! You guys are amazing and I am so happy that most of you liked how it ended!

As a few of you requested, I am creating this 'chapter' to tell you guys that the sequel to this fic is now posted on my page. It's called "**Need**", if you want to check it out :)


End file.
